Playing 'House'
by ChieH
Summary: OOC. Unexpectedly meeting your childhood friend in high school. Things get to be little over whelming for Natsuki when Shizuru makes a totally unexpected announcement before the entire school. What could that be? General fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I wish I did though.

A picturesque family consisting of middle aged man and woman along with one adorable little girl with raven hair tied at both sides of her head stood at the gate of a very impressive size mansion. They've been standing at the gate for quite some time and didn't seem to have any intension of moving from the spot. The child feeling quite uncomfortable turned to her papa and spoke up.

"Papa, are we going to prison?"

The father scrunched his brow at this question. Turning his head down to face his daughter, he asked.

"What? No! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

The child turned her attention back to the _prison, _with a focused look and same scrunched brows as her papa she proceeded to enlighten her father with the theory she have come up with.

"Well… This place kind of looks like a prison I saw on TV. Except... it's a lot prettier and fancier and… the fences don't have spiky thingies on them. I thought maybe it was a less scary prison for less scary people. But no one likes prison and and… we've been standing here so long cuz you don't want to go to prison."

Tesuko didn't even know where to start with this so Keiko decided to step in and help her somewhat lost husband with this matter.

"Natsuki-chan, we're not going to prison. And this is not a prison either. It's a mansion. You know what that is, right?"

Natuski nodded with a big smile.

"Then why are we just standing here? Why is papa scared to go in?" asked still not understanding why they have been standing there for hours. Well, not hours but it sure felt like it. Her short little legs were getting tired.

"I'm NOT scared!"

Shouted defiantly which startled the two. Keiko sighed knowing exactly how her husband was feeling. And it is somewhat true that he wasn't scared but rather feeling bit anxious. That's to be expected though. Who wouldn't feel that way when one have been invited to dinner by the owner of the company.

Placing her hand on her husband's left arm, Keiko rubbed it gentle trying to sooth the jittery man. He seemed to respond to this affectionate touch as felt his tensed muscles relax a bit. Receiving a smile from him, she continued to answer the child's question.

"Papa isn't scared Natsuki... he's just… preparing himself. You see, this is the home of Mr. Hanzaku Fujino. Your papas' big boss."

Pondering for a moment and still puzzled, the girl decided it was too bothersome to ask further questions. So with that, she gave a quiet "ok…" and that was the end of that conversation.

After few deep breaths Tesuko pushed the button by the gate. Few seconds later, they heard a soft click and saw that the gate was opening. Keiko grabbed her daughter's left hand and walked inside along with her husband.

Once they reached the main door to the mansion, one of the servant led them to the study where Mr. and Mrs. Fujino were at the moment.

"Mr. Kuga and his family have arrived Fujino sama." Announced the servant.

While Mr. Fujino was sitting at his desk looking over some papers, Mrs. Fujino was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. Once the Kuga family's' arrival had been announced, Mrs. Fujino requested some tea to be served in the study since dinner was not quite ready yet.

"Kuga san, we are happy you were able to come to dinner." Mrs. Fujino said with such a perfect and polite smile.

"It's our honor to be invited to your beautiful home Fujino sama." Keiko replied back.

The men seemed to be content just looking at each other. Observing this scene with both men and women, Natsuki just came to a conclusion that it must be one of those "men thing" mama talks about sometimes.

"My, what darling little child you are. How old are you?" Ask Mrs. Fujino.

Instead of answering back vocally, Natsuki held out her left hand with all five tiny fingers stretched out all the while partcially hiding her slightly blushed cheeks behind her mothers hand the best she could.

Mrs. Fujino found this site to be just adorable. She came closer to Natsuki and stooped down to accommodate Natsuki's height.

"Well, I have daughter who is a year older then you. I bet you two will get along very well. Would you like to meet her?"

Receiving a shy nod from Natsuki, Mrs. Fujino called in one of the servant and requested Shizuru to come to the study room. After a few minutes, Natsuki heard a child's' voice behind her with the same funny accent that she heard from the older Fujino woman.

"Hello mama, papa. Did you ask for me?"

"Ah, yes Shizuru. I wanted you to meet someone. Perhaps you two can become friends."

As soon as Natsuki turned around, she was met with the most beautiful ruby eyes. She's never seen anything like them before. Not even on TV. Not knowing what she was to do exactly, she just stood there holding onto her mothers' hand just waiting.

Shizuru on the other hand seemed quite taken at first site. For as long as she can remember, she's been told how cute, smart, and beautiful she is. But this had been the first time in her life that she found another being to be adorable. Yes, 6 years is not very long but with that pink blush which adorned her new playmates' chubby cheeks how can you argue with that? Now seeing as her playmate wouldn't be making the first move, Shizuru walked up to the girl and held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Fujino Shizuru. Would you like to be friends?"

The blush making itself quite at home on Natsuki's cheek, she tentatively put her hand out to meet with Shizuru's hand.

"Kuga Natsuki…. Okay……"

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please keep in mind that this story is created by a very simple minded person. I was thinking one shot but that went out the window. I wanted to get to the good part but I had to get this out of the way first. --

It's not beta-ed so… forgive me for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say THANKS to all the reviews. It's most appreciated!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Fujinos and Kugas were surprised at this development of friendship that took place. For the Fujinos, it was the first time to witness their daughter being so forward. Not that Shizuru was ever unfriendly or bashful. It's just that she's never been the one to approach another first. The usual routine was that once Shizuru was introduced, the children seemed to be drawn to her and would want to befriend her.

As for the Kugas, they were quite amazed that Natsuki even respond to the proposal at all. Ever since they can remember, Natsuki was not a child that would make friends easily. There had been countless number of times when they've been visited by upset parents whom their daughters have been mistreated or that their son have been beat up. When they questioned Natsuki regarding her reason for her actions. She simply replied, "she kept asking to play house with me!" Or "he kept following me around and he tried to hug me!" So this was indeed an intriguing moment to witness.

After the two little hands took hold of each other, Shizuru suggested they go play in her room. Natsuki looked up at her mother for permission and once she received a smile and a nod, she allowed herself to be pulled away by the younger Fujino while the adults were left in the room to talk.

"Thank you for inviting us for dinner. You have a very lovely home. Did you decorate it yourself Fujino sama?"

"Why thank you. And yes, I did the decorations myself. Since we do have some time before dinner, would you like to like a tour of the house?"

"I would love to."

Having said that, Mrs. Kuga started to push herself off the chair when all of the sudden, a hand gripped tightly around her own preventing her from getting up. When she looked to her husband, she had to really practice restraint. The look on her husband face was just so… cute for the lack of better word. Not only was he blushing, but also he had that look. It was a look on a child when s/he was seated in front of the principal, just waiting to be yelled at. Mrs. Fujino must've found it amusing as well because soon enough all 3 looked towards Mrs. Fujino who was giggling behind her hand oh so politely.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I didn't mean to offend you."

Then she turned towards Mr. Fujino who was still in his seat with a confused look.

"Now now dear, you be nice to our guests." She says with a teasing tone and leans over to give a quick peck on the temple and starts to walk out.

"Try to relax a bit dear, it's not like Fujino sama will eat you." Whispered to her husband quietly so only he could hear.

After this being said, Tesuko suddenly saw himself being served on a silver platter like a big roasted turkey while Mr. Fujino was poking him with a fork. This image was NOT helping him to relax. After the ladies left, you could hear a pin drop in the dead silence. The tension was building and building until finally Mr. Fujino spoke.

"Kuga san, do you know why you were asked to come to here today?"

Mr. Kuga slightly jumped from the sudden start of the conversation. But he recovered quickly and answered.

"No Fujino sama. I was told by Kiroku san that you requested my presence for dinner at your home with my family and nothing more."

Showing no trace of nervousness previously, Mr. Kuga replied in a very business like manner. This is what the males were used to and was much more comfortable with so both seemed to have relaxed a bit as the conversation went on.

"Well, then. Let us get this out of the way before dinner."

Mean while, little Shizuru had lead Natsuki to her bedroom where they will _play_. As soon as Shizuru opened the door and pulled Natsuki along with her, Natsuki's mind filled with only one word. PURPLE. There was just so much purple and in so many shades. She didn't even know that such shades existed.

"Your room…"

Natsuki seemed to be having a hard time finding the right word at the moment.

"Do you like it?"

Asked Shizuru with a hopeful voice that her friend approved. It was added with a beaming smile that you'd only be able to described as so unbelievably freakingly cute that makes you want to hug and cuddle her till she pops!

"Eh… yeah…"

There was just no way for little Natsuki to say otherwise. Besides, she wasn't lying or anything. It's not as if she didn't like the room. She honestly never has seen any room with so much purple.

As simple of a reply that was, it was satisfyed enough for Shizuru for she gave another angelic smile. Now being showered with so many beaming expression seemed to have quite an affect on our dark haired puppy because the blush on her cheeks from earlier have invited more of their friends over and have taken over the whole face.

Still holding onto the hand, Shizuru lead her to the small table, which consisted of 4 chairs and a tea set. Then she announces.

"Ok, lets play house, you be the papa and I will be the mama."

Instructed Shizuru as she placed one of her dolls in the seat and arranging the teacups.

"House? Papa? What?! Noooo. I dun wanna play house!"

One of the things Natsuki hated the most. Playing house. She's been asked so many times by girls AND boys which always seem to result in either girls going home crying to their mothers or in the boys case. Well, lets just say Natsuki tend to be "rougher" with the them.

She was trying so hard to look defiant with her short arms being crossed at her chest and her chubby little cheeks puffed out. But that didn't last long because as soon as she saw Shizuru bright red eyes filling with tears along with:

"You… you don't want to play with me? You don't like me?"

Natsuki's mind just went into panic mode. It didn't even occur to her that she shouldn't care if Shizuru was going to cry or not. She made a lot of girls cry before and it never bothered her. But we're not talking about just any girl now are we? This was Fujino Shizuru. She was the ultimate cuteness that ever existed in a form of a human child.

"No! I mean YES! I mean.. wait.. no.. I just… ah!!"

The blushes on her face must've decided to change their clothes because now her blushes have changed into a deeper shade of pink that almost looked red. And with this, Natsuki acknowledged her defeat accompanied by a sigh.

"I'm the papa…"

Leaving no trace of any tears that swelled in her eyes, Shizuru clasped her hands, with her head tilted to the left and accepted Natsuki's surrender with:

"Ara okinni"

In any other circumstances Natsuki would just scowl and walk off mutter how stupid this was or rather, the child was when absolutely forced to play with another child that she didn't want to. Actually, it was more in the lines of her parents threatening to take one of her most favorite thing in the world away.

"Young lady! If you don't play nice with her, you're not allowed to have mayo for a week!"

The dreaded sentence Natsuki just hated hearing. Such bullies they were at those times. But somehow it was different this time. For the first time in her not so long lived life, she felt somewhat warm and fuzzy inside aside from her parents causing it. This felt different though, and seeing the smile placed right where it belonged made Natsuki smile as well.

"Ara, this will not do."

Shizuru suddenly proclaimed. She seemed to be pondering at the scene. What was wrong with this? This seemed like the usual setting that most girls had would have when playing house. But I must point this out again. Shizuru is NOT just any girl. There couldn't be a _baby_ right away without having been married, not to mention having a _husband_ without actually having been married first. That would simply be preposterous for a well brought up young lady like herself.

"You and I cannot be mama and papa yet. We have to be married first."

Was stated matter-of-factly.

Blinking several times with a confused expression, Natsuki wasn't quite sure where Shizuru was going with this. But in no time, with the most pleased expression, Shizuru made clear what the solution would be to their little dilemma.

"Natsuki chan will have to propose to me first"

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must be on something to have started any story and posting it. Writing is hard. But to say thanks for the reviews, I've decided to upload another chap. The cuteness should start on the next chapter though. :D

Omake:

Older Shizuru/Natsuki watching the stage:

Shizuru: Ara, chibi Natsuki is so cute. I cannot wait for the honeymoon scene!

Natsuki: Umm.. Shizuru, they're only 5 and 6 years old. I don't think you should be expecting much. They probably don't even know what a honeymoon is.

Shizuru: Well, then perhaps we should demonstrate. **Said with a provocative tone**

Natsuki: Shi.. Shizuru, not now! The chibis are watching!

Omake TBC


	3. Chapter 3

First, thank you so much for all the reviews. I honestly wasn't expecting much. Also, instead of replying individually, I decided to just say thanks to everyone here. 

The story moved A LOT faster in my head. I thought I'd be at the grown up Shiznat scene by now. Sorry if it seems like the story is just dragging along. Should I speed it up?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Propose? What's that?"

Natsuki's head slightly tilted to the right and the confused expression came right back. It can't be helped. She IS only 5 years old after all. She didn't remember playing house being this complicated. When she was forced to play this game, all she had to do was just sit at the table, pretend to be eating or drinking and occasionally give an "mm.. whatever" as responses to her _wife's_ comments. Now this whole ordeal was making little Natsuki's head hurt so she didn't even bother with asking questions as to why exactly she had to do this.

"Fine fine. So how do I do this proposing thingy?"

"Ara well first you have to have a ring prepared and…"

As Shizuru started explaining what the process was, she went over to an old looking chest made of dark mahogany wood and started rummaging through.

"A ring?.." Natsuki whispered to herself as she stuck her right hand in her pocket. She was fidgeting with an object inside contemplating whether to take it out or not. After watching Shizuru searching so hard for a ring, Natsuki sighed and pulled the object out.

"How about this one?"

As Shizuru turned around, she was greeted with yet a different shade of blush. _Ara, different blush. I wonder if she has as many shades as the purple in my room?"_ Being so preoccupied with her thoughts, her vision bypassed the ring that held a plastic green gem in clear sight.

"Well? Is this ok or what?"

Natsuki was blushing even harder now. She's been somewhat shy around other adults and sometimes other kids, but never THIS much where a blush seemed to have taken permanent residence on her face.

When Shizuru finally noticed the ring that was held before her, she looked at Natsuki questioningly. This was making Natsuki quite self-conscious. Having to feel the need to explain herself, she blurted the first thing that came to her.

"It's from a cereal box!"

Which is true. Natsuki dug it out from the bottom of the cereal box she absolutely hated eating very diligently every morning for the past 2 weeks. The fact of the matter is, she asked her mama to get her that cereal. Now, having first hand experience in how hard it is to make kids eat things that are good for them, Keiko didn't even stop to ask why Natsuki wanted such a wholesome cereal. There's a quite a sweet story behind it.

FLASH BACK

While Keiko went out shopping with Natsuki, they stopped in front of a jewelry store. When Natsuki started jumping up, trying to get a glimpse of what mama was so fascinated by, Keiko picked her up, held her with one arm while pointing to a certain emerald ring.

"Isn't it beautiful Natsuki?" Asked Keiko.

"But certainly not as beautiful as your eyes." Was added with a peck on the lovable baby cheek of her daughter.

Natsuki couldn't quite grasp the whole obsession with women and jewelry. It's not eatable nor can you play with it. What's the point? But regardless, not wanting to burst her mama's moment, she gave a hardy "mm.. it is."

That same night, Natsuki sat in front of the TV watching her favorite cartoon: The Alpha Wolf Commando.

Yes, the sight of little Natsuki holding dearly to her Dark haired wolf doll.. ahem.. I mean _action figurine_, was as cute as they come. Anyway, as the commercial started, Natsuki was about to go to the kitchen to get her some juice. But a certain object appeared before the screen which caused the child to put her cute little behind where it was just 10 seconds ago.

There it was. THE RING! The same ring mama wanted! Well, not quite the same. The ring itself was made of plastic. But it had the green stone in it just like that other one. Remembering how happy mama seemed to look, Natsuki made a silent oath to get mama the ring. Even if it meant for her to go through the torture of eating something that was disgustingly wholesome!

END FLASH BACK

"It's… I… I was going to give it to mama, but you can have it if you want…"

Natsuki just couldn't get herself to look Shizuru in the eyes. And what's with this burning feeling she kept getting on her face almost the entire time she's been in this house? _Gah Why is it so hot in this house!_

"It is beautiful."

_Well, that was easy. _Is what our simple minded Natsuki thought. What Natsuki doesn't realize is that things will never EVER be easy for her. Especially when it involves one Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru was more than enthusiastic about this situation. She never expected her future _husband_ to have a ring in hand. So with that she proceeded to let Natsuki know what the next step was.

"Now that we have everything, Natsuki may begin to woo me"

Is what she instructed with both her hands behind her back and her body slightly swaying from side to side. She was obviously very pleased to be in this stage of their relationship.

"Woo?"

_Gosh, this whole proposal thing is easier than I thought!_

"Okay!"

Natsuki knew exactly what to do. She saw her papa do this plenty of times so it was going to be a piece of cake! With this new found confidence, Natsuki brought her left baby fist into the air and started making circular motion while hollering:

"Wooh! Wooh! Wooh! YOU GO SHIZ! YO' DA DADDY!"

She even went on doing a little victory dance that was nothing more than her just bouncing up and down.

Not sure what to make of this sudden outburst, Shizuru could only stand in place and watch the show. Though it's not your traditional method of wooing a lady, it certainly gets your attention. And by the time Natsuki finished her 'cabbage patch' moves and started doing her version of the 'running man' dance, Shizuru was sitting on the floor laughing her heart out.

And mama said learning this sort of thing from papa watching Ultimate Fighting was no good for me! Ha!

About 10 minutes later, the show ended and Natsuki walked over to Shizuru. That was a very hard-core wooing and it tired our little twinkle toes out. She needed some recovery time so she plopped herself down right in front of Shizuru who was also trying to recover from the hardy laugh.

"So… Am I done wooing and proposing yet?"

Even though there were some giggles left in her, Shizuru managed to calm herself enough to talk.

"Well, I am quite satisfied by your wooing. So you may propose to me now."

Natsuki was feeling little discouraged at this news. She never realized how long and complicated this whole 'playing house' the correct way was. She didn't even know there was a correct way to play this.

**Sigh**

"Ok, so how do I do that? It's not like wooing is it? Cuz I'm tired and I dun wanna do that again."

Indeed. As entertaining as that was, it takes a lot of energy to display such devoted mating dance. So now, Natsuki didn't want to be moved from her comfortable spot on the floor. And Shizuru being observant of her mate-to-be looking quite fatigued made a decision to move on with the next step right where they are.

It didn't take long for Natsuki to notice that Shizuru was inching closer to her. This was making Natsuki quite uneasy. Other than her parents, she wouldn't let anyone invade her personal space so she was about to start scooting back when Shizuru stopped at arms length.

As Shizuru shyly lifts up her left hand towards Natsuki, she spoke in a whisper just loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Hold my hand and say 'Shizuru, will you give me the honor of being my wife?'"

Seemed easy and harmless enough so she did as asked.

"Shizuru, will you give me the... Umm… the honor of being my wife?"

"HAI!"

Natsuki barely finished the sentence before she saw something leaping at her and pounced. You know what though? She didn't care. Although she had somewhat of a scowl on her face it wasn't because she was angry. Sure her personal space was definitely invaded now. But that's ok. Because she was lying down flat on her back and it was surprisingly comfortable having the older girl snuggling her.

Being so comfortable along with the warmth that was provided by her _fiancé_, she was starting to feel sleepy. But something kept her from fully falling asleep. That was when she realized the ring that was still in her hand. Natsuki carefully pulled Shizuru's left hand and placed the ring on the fourth finger remember seeing her mamas' ring there.

Feeling content, Natsuki started to fall asleep. She couldn't even tell what Shizuru was doing as her eyes felt heavier and heavier. But as mentioned earlier, we can't have things being 'easy' for Natsuki now, can we? Why not? Because that's just won't be Natsuki like. As Natsuki's eyes were fully closing, her ears picked up a soft click followed by:

"Ara ara…."

"oh… my…."

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake

Both chibis watching as older Shizuru _demonstrates _on Natsuki.

Chibi Nat: Shizuru… is Shi-niichan trying to eat Natsu-niichan?

Chibi Shiz: Mm… Maybe Natsu-niichan has something yummy in her mouth and Shi-niichan want some.

Just then chibi Shiz notices there's something in chibi Nats' mouth.

Chibi Shiz: Ara… Candy?

Chibi Nat nods then sticks out her tongue to show what kind of candy she had. Didn't take long for chibi Shiz to react by taking the candy… using her mouth.

Shizuru and Natsuki stopped their exhibition just in time to witness the candy _exchange_ by the chibis.

Natsuki: Omgosh… you... were like that even at THAT age?

Shizuru: Ara… I was always a fast learner.

Bleh! I'm not happy with omake! Maybe something better will come to me after I sleep more.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I have to thank everyone for reviewing. And to show my gratitude, I'm uploading yet another chap.

Click/flash

Keiko turned to the source of the sound as well as the flash. There was Ayu Fujino, holding up a cell phone camera clicking away. It just seemed so… un-Fujino like. Taking pictures using a cell phone like some teenage girl would.

"Ano… Fujino sama…"

Mrs. Fujino stopped her activity and turned to Keiko. With a knowing smile, she spoke quietly to make sure the children would not be woken up.

"Such a precious sight, I would hate to miss an opportunity to capture this moment somehow."

Keiko had to admit. It really was a sweet and innocent display. Never did she imagine Natsuki would allow anyone to sleep so soundly next her, more over cuddling her. Even as a baby, Natsuki always preferred to sleep alone. If another child were put in the pin for naptime, she would cry and cry till the other baby was taken out.

As for Ayu, Shizuru never had any reason for her to share a play pin. But the fact that she was holding onto the younger child so protectively and lovingly was unexpected.

"Would you like a copy?"

Asked Mrs. Fujino after taking one last picture.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would love to have one."

The two mamas decided to let the little ones nap for little longer rather than wake them up only to have them be all cranky. Okay, so Shizuru don't do cranky but you can bet Natsuki will be one very unhappy child.

About 30 minutes passed when Shizuru woke. As she sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes, she turned and smile automatically made its way to her face. Now this was definitely one of those scenes that make you go "AWWW". There was Natsuki, curled up like a puppy. But that wasn't all that was cute about it.

Kuga Natsuki, known to be the toughest kid in her play school at the age of 4. The little child that no one dares to pick a fight with is… sucking her thumb. Yes. Natsuki is a thumb sucker. But that's a secret only her parents know. Well, now Shizuru is in the circle of knowledge that's highly classified.

Shizuru couldn't help but to pat Natsukis' head. She didn't seem to mind though since the only response she got was "mm..." and scooting further towards Shizuru searching for the warmth that is no longer there.

When Natsuki couldn't locate her source of heat, she woke up and slowly sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes just as Shizuru did earlier.

As Natsuki face turned from side to side trying to recognize where she was, she heard a soft click again. When she looked to the source of the noise, Shizuru bolted up and literally ran to her mother very energetically.

What's she so excited about?...

Natsuki wondered. She was still not fully awake and was only starting to get her bearings of her surrounding.

"Mama! LOOK!"

Shizuru proudly lifted her left hand up in the air for her mama to observe the beautiful ring Natsuki gave her earlier.

"Natsuki and I are engaged!"

Both mamas were quite amused to say the least at this announcement. While Mrs. Fujino _inspected_ the ring and commented on how beautiful it was Keiko walked over to pick up now fully awake Natsuki from the floor. When Natsuki was picked up, she immediately hugged her mama tightly and whispered in her mama's ear.

"I'm sorry mama… I'll get you another ring. I promise."

Keiko wasn't a little bewildered as to why her baby would declare such thing. But it seemed quite sweet so she just hugged her back and answered:

"It's ok sweetheart, I love you very much."

This Kodak Moment went on for few more minutes till Shizuru made known that they have not yet had a wedding ceremony. It took a bit of convincing but Mrs. Fujino was able to work out a deal with her daughter after about 5 minutes of negotiating. Since dinner was ready, they did not have time for a wedding. Besides, you cannot prepare a proper wedding in such short amount of time now can you? So a wonderful traditional wedding was promised _later._

With that all four females went to the dining room where the men were waiting. Dinner was relatively uneventful. But both men seemed to be a lot more comfortable with each other then earlier when Kugas first arrived. After same small talk during and after dinner, the Kugas gave their thanks for a wonderful time and made their way to the door. As the adults were giving their farewells, Shizuru gave Natsuki the biggest bear hug her body can produce. But she did not let go until Natsuki promised she'd _woo_ Shizuru some more the next time they saw each other. She wouldn't have admitted but she didn't want to go either. As tiring as it was with all the wooing and proposing, she simply felt happy to see the smile on her future wife's face. But they'll be able to see each other again.

Little did our poor little chibis know. That this would be the last time they'd see each other. Because the reason Tesuko was invited to dinner was for Mr. Fujino to discuss a particular business matter personally. The Fujino Corp. have decided to expand their business in America and needed someone to take charge in the security department.

Of course Tesuko discussed it with his wife before giving Mr. Fujino an answer. Seeing how this would be a wonderful opportunity for Tesuko's career, the possibility of Keiko furthering her research in America like she always wanted was an icing on the cake. So with that, the Kugas moved to America a few days after their fateful visit to the Fujino residence.

T……. BC?

Sorry, no omake today. I feel like my writing/story is getting worse and worse because this chapter just sucked. I rushed through the story in this chapter so we can finally have the older Shizuru/Natsuki on stage. 

I could've dragged this on and on with actually having the wedding and what happens during dinner. But I'm all chibied out. This story was suppose to be a one shot so.. What happened? It's up to 4 chap and over 5000 words.

It's all your fault. YES YOU! The readers! For shame… for shaaaaaame!

LOL

Anyway, I think I'll be slowing down with the updates now though. I'd like to regroup my thoughts on how I will carry this out.


	5. Intermission

Chibi Shizuru was all smiles with the tasty candy that was not there 5 minutes ago. Our chibi Natsuki however, had that longing puppy face just watching her playmate enjoying what was once hers'.

Shizuru: Ara.. Na-chan looks so sad.

Natsuki: Well, she did sorta lose her candy.

Shizuru: Mou… I cannot stand to see my Na-chan so unhappy.

Walks over to Chibi-Natsuki then stoops down to her level. Pops something in her mouth then sticks her tongue out……..

Apparently, chibi Natsuki is also a fast learner.

Natsuki: WTH!!!!

Natsuki's face turns bright red as she gawks at yet another 'exchange' of candies.

Natsuki: omg… My girlfriend is a pedo……………

Since I didn't have an omake last chap, I thought I just throw this one in. I remember taking food out of my parents mouth and putting it in my own as a young YOUNG child. I mostly wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here. And I DID have the 5th chapter. But I trashed it b/c it was.. well, trash. I can't write something that I can't see in my head first. Anyway, I've decided to go in a different route. So maybe I'll have a decent 5th uploaded by this weekend. But don't hold me to it!


	6. Chapter 5 2nd Stage

Natsuki was sitting in the main auditorium with her legs and arms crossed. There were about couple hundred other students waiting for it to start. She had a scowl on her face that showed she was NOT happy. She'd usually have this face to scare people away when she didn't want to socialize. Okay, so she rarely did want to socialize in the first place. But this time, she didn't have this expression to scare anyone away. She was really quite upset.

_I can't believe my own parents would do this to me!_

FLASH BACK

"We're what?!"

"Natsuki, please calm down. I don't want the police knocking on the door again for 'disturbing the peace'."

_I'm surprised our neighbors haven't had us kicked out of the neighborhood yet. _

Keiko was both very thankful as well as bewildered to this fact.

"Besides, I don't understand why you're so upset. We thought you'd be the happiest to hear this news."

Both parents were bit surprise at this reaction. Really, considering how Natsuki's been for the past 10 years since they moved to America, they thought Natsuki would've been overjoyed. Tesuko thought he might even get a hug from his rebellious daughter. Maybe even a 'papa I love you'. But no, instead, they were getting yelled at.

"Happy?! Happy?! How can I be happy when you're ripping me away from my life?! AGAIN!! What?! You felt like you didn't do it right the first time so you're taking another stab at it?"

Natsuki was absolutely fuming. This was just unacceptable! She was too young to fight back at the time but she's all grown up now. This time, she will win!

"Honey, I think you're overreacting."

Keiko was better at reasoning with their daughter so Tesuko did the most wise thing a man can do and let the women sort it out. Instead, he decided to sulk a bit about not getting that big smile and hug from his baby girl.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so upset. It's not as if you have any friends here who you wish to stay close to. And you always complain about how all those boys AND girls are pestering you for dates and such."

"I do too have a friend!"

Natsuki did not make any friends in school. In fact, she scared off any of those that dare to attempt to befriend her. This earned her the rightful title as the "the lone wolf". But both parents knew this fact oh too well. It was quite baffling to them how popular their daughter is considering this.

Keiko sighed as she knew exactly which 'friend' Natsuki was claiming to have. She hoped to leave this _friend_ behind but this was the best solution to this problem so she really had no choice.

"Fine, you can take that demon with wheels with you."

"Don't call my snooky that!"

She responded defiantly. Yes, this so-called 'friend' was a motorcycle, more specifically, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, aka 'devil with wheels', aka 'snooky'.

"Hai hai, your 'snooky' can come with us. Happy now?"

Tesuko's ear perked up at this moment and sat up straight getting ready to stand up at any moment with a oh so hopeful face.

_Maybe she'll give me a hug now?_

In fact, Natsuki was quite pleased with the result of the situation. She did win like she determined earlier. Well, not exactly what she had in mind but still. A win is a win. But being like any "normal rebellious teenager" like she is, she couldn't let her parents know that now can she. So she just gave a curt reply of, "fine…", and stomped out of the room.

Keiko saw the clear disappointment on her husbands' face. As cold as Natsuki acts towards her papa, they both knew how much she actually adored him. So to pacify his wounded heart, she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She leaned close to his ear and whispered:

"Natsuki AND I love you very much honey."

Blood started rushing to Tesuko's face. This must've done the trick because he felt MUCH better now. And as Keiko started to pull away from his ear to move to his lips, Natsuki walked in.

"AH!!! NOT AGAIN! MY EYES!!!! MY EYES!!!!"

And walked right back out. Well, it was more like a lunatic running out as if caught on fire while scratching her eyes feverously with both hands. Anyone would have this sort of reflex after witnessing such _activity_ as very young child. It would probably scar a child for life. Lets not go into details. It would be for the best for EVERYONE.

END FLASHBACK

Few weeks ago, Tesuko was offered a proposition. This would require him to go back to Japan that came with a promotion as well as a hefty raise. And since Keiko's research was finished about 3 years ago, she was more than happy to come back home. As rewarding it had been to stay in America, she missed her family and friends back home dearly.

The new Fujino Corp branch was located right in middle of the city just outside of Fukka. So of course, they'll be housing there. But after learning that Fukka Academy for girls was the best school in the vicinity both parents agreed that that's where Natsuki will attend.

There was just one catch. This academy was on an island and the only way of transportation is on a ferry that departs every 2 hours. So in order to attend, the student must live in the school dorms.

How can they do this to her?! They practically abandoned her there and took off! Ok, so she wasn't exactly abandoned. She can go to the city where her parents' home is located during the weekends. In fact, her father insisted he pick her up from school because a 'young helpless impressionable young woman traveling in a big city would be dangerous.' At this point, both Kuga women gave the only male in the family a 'where have you been' look. Considering how Natsuki took all those martial arts lessons, she proved to be anything but 'helpless' on several occasions back in America.

To be honest, she didn't mind being away from her parents. As much as she loved them, her papa could be somewhat… too fatherly. What she was upset about was the fact that for one, she had to wear this so called uniform which seemed to be nothing more than a custom to wear for perverts to gawk at. But more importantly, she was forced to leave her snooky at home. Well, she's going to have to deal with it for now. That is until she can figure a way out to sneak her baby in somehow.

"Ladies, please settle down. We shall now begin the ceremony. To everyone, I welcome you to Fukka Academy for girls. I am the headmaster Mizuki Tsunosai. I see that this year, we have a few new young ladies with us. And as I ask of you young ladies every year, please be loving, caring, and considerate to one another. In addition to that request, please help those new students so they may be able to get adjusted here more comfortably. Now, I introduce to you, your student body president Fujino Shizuru."

Normally, Natsuki couldn't care less about who the student president. But once she heard 'Fujino', her eyes focused to the podium.

Fujino Shizuru? Shizuru… Shizuru… 

Natsuki's eyes snaps wide as she watches the graceful not to mention drop dead gorgeous young woman take her stand behind the podium. Slowly, she seemed to be remembering something. It was bit fuzzy but whatever it is will be showing itself soon because the longer she stared at this student president, clearer the images seemed to get. After a few moments passed, Natsuki's clear jade like eyes locked in with burgundy, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

IT'S HER! 

Yes.. I'm still alive. And I was planning on writing it longer but then it would've taken me maybe another week to update. I re-wrote from the beginning b/c the first one I wrote was.. well, lets just say an elementary student would've graded it F reading it. I'm feeling this one is little bit better but not by much. Hmm.. Would anyone really hate me that much if I stopped with this story? Rofl…

Mini Feed:

Natsuki, Shizuru, and both chibis were on their way to the dressing room.

Natsuki: Okay, so after we change, we will go get ice cream where I will go over the rules of what you're NOT allowed to do in public. Got it?

Chibi Shizuru: Hai

Chibi Natsuki: okay… **while sucking her thumb**

Shizuru: ……

Natsuki: **sigh** I was talking to Shizuru. **looks down at chibi Natsuki** And quit sucking your thumb you lil runt! You're making me look bad!

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki…….. **stern look**

Natsuki; geh… ok ok… sheesh, I can't even yell at myself now..

As Natsuki opens the door to let the chibis in first, then Shizuru, she walks in to find that none were moving further into the room and was just staring at something. So she peeks over Shizuru's shoulder to see what was so interesting. After exactly 3.86 seconds.

Natsuki/Chibi Nats: AH!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!

Both Natsukis runs out the door screaming their lungs out.

Shizuru: Ara.. I thought I saw Tesuko and Keiko walk into the dressing room earlier….

Chibi Shizuru: Ara ara..

Shizuru: Ara indeed……

And both Shizuru's turn around and leave the room to let the "adults" continue on with their… activities.

Tesuko and Keiko stared at the closed door for few seconds before they reenact one of their earlier scenes.


	7. Chapter 6 2nd Stage

All Natsuki could do was just stare as the beloved student counsel president stood before the entire school with the most beautiful smile that would put Venus to shame. She remembered. She remembered the brief but oh so memorable time she spent with her. She remembered the adorable face and beautiful eyes that crumbled the walls she had up from letting anyone other than her parents in.

_She was so cute when she was a kid.. What happened?! Well, she's still cute but… She's really matured… Look at those curves…….. What the hell am I thinking!! Oh geeze, being in an all girl school must be turning me into some perv… yeah.. that's it.. it's the schools fault.. it's the school……_

Natsuki felt her face warming rapidly. This really isn't like her. Sure there were some people she thought was pretty or handsome, but never enough to give them a second look or make any comments about. It was only when she heard that familiar Kyoto accent that she snapped out of her own world.

"Welcome my fellow students. I am most happy to see everyone had come back safe and well. Like all of you, I have been looking forward to starting of this new school year. But I must say that I'm especially pleased this year for a specific reason."

Shizuru definitely seemed happy. One could tell just by looking at those gorgeous ruby eyes just dancing away. Natsuki could hear quite a few sighs filled with adoration as well as comments as about how beautiful and elegant Shizuru was. She started to furrow her brows again. She didn't know why but she definitely didn't like Shizuru being 'gawked' at by others. As a matter of fact, she was getting a slight urge to poke their eyes out.

_Wait… Why am I being so hostile. Ok, so I'm usually hostile to begin with but still. Mmm.. I wonder if she would even remembers me…_

Her thought was once again disrupted by the speech. It wasn't finished after all. And Natsuki also as to why Shizuru was excited about starting school this particular year.

"As Tsunosai sama have announced earlier, we have few new students this year. Among them is Kuga Natsuki. Natsuki chan, will you please come up to the stage please."

That answered Natsuki's question on if Shizuru would remember her, didn't it? Everyone in the auditorium started to look around to see whom this Kuga Natsuki was. Why was she so important that their idol raised her out of the crowd?

_I must be hearing things. But I could've sworn she asked me to come up to the stage. There's just no way she would. Even if she does remember me, she couldn't know I've enrolled in this school without seeing me first. Well, then again, she IS the student counsel president so I guess she could've known by looking at the files. Anyway, there's just no reason for her to call me up there._

Poor Natsuki. Things always seem to be so complicated for her. Not knowing whether to get up and walk to the stage or just sit there determined to stick to the idea that she's hearing things. That is until once again, her name was called out.

"Natsuki, please come up. I would hate to make everyone wait any longer."

Being called once again, Natsuki couldn't avoid going up. There was this nagging feeling that this might turn out to be a very VERY dangerous course of action. But her alluring siren was singing out to her. There was just no way she could over power something that strong. So there she went. Slowly getting up from her seat, up the isle, and onto the stage. Getting closer and closer to HER enchantress.

As soon as Natsuki was at an arms length, Shizuru leaned over just enough to get a good grip on Natsuki's wrist then pulled her into the most affectionate hug. Besides from the shock of having her personal space being totally invaded, she also felt very uneasy to say the least.

_O…kay.. Shouldn't I be pushing her away or something? But.. It's so comfortable… her hair smells really nice… and.. ah… she's so…. soft… like marshmallows……… mm… with mayo…_

As Natsuki was starting to make quite at home settling into the hug, Shizuru pulled away. Once Shizuru let go of her, Natsuki slowly came back to her senses and was more confused then ever. As she looked out into the crowd, she felt herself shrink a little with all the poisonous glares that were thrown her way. This has got to stop. She wanted an explanation for all of this right now! And Shizuru seemed to have picked up on the thought as she began speaking once more still holding onto Natsuki's right hand.

"I am sure many of you are curious as to why I have called up this particular new student. But I shall not bore you with the details and just get straight to the point."

After a slight pause, Shizuru smiled even more brightly and turned her face to look at her beloved. There was just so much love and affection in those eyes. And Natsuki, being the receiving end of this felt even more uncomfortable with a slight touch of fear. Fear of what? She didn't know. But her instinct was screaming for her to get ready to run for her life.

"I would like to present to you all….. Kuga Natsuki….. My beloved fiancé."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you be giving me that look. I know it's really short! And no, I don't feel even slightest bit guilty! Okay.. maybe a tiny bit. How about I make it up by writing some smut in the next chapter?! ... You pervs... This story is rated T! Shame on you for thinking/wishing for such thing! Besides... I can't write stuff like that... I like to read it, but can't bring myself to write it. Weird... How about a hug!


	8. Chapter 7 2nd Stage

You could probably hear a pin drop from the next building over. Either everyone was taking the news very well, or it didn't hit them yet. It wasn't too long for our newlywed to be to find the answer to that. After several seconds of dead silence, one scream of agony started a wave after wave of others. Some stood straight up to their feet and yelled out once the information finished processing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"FUJINO SAMA!!! I STILL LOVE YOU!!"

Some just wasn't strong enough to handle this sort of shock which resulted in many fainting, excessively crying, or rocking back and forth in their chair trying to convince themselves that this is only a nightmare and that it's not real.

Poor little Natsuki. Being shocked so many times just in one day. It's a good thing she's in really good shape or her heart would probably give out on her. What can one say to something like that? Where would one even begin? Being in such an unreal situation, Natsuki said the only thing that seems to fit this circumstances.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

What indeed. It almost felt as if she warped into another dimension. Nothing made sense to Natsuki at this point. This was so shocking that she didn't even feel embarrassed. Instead of blushing like she'd normally do, her face was turning white.

What could have made this woman say such thing? Why is this happening to me? And why do I feel like my life is in grave danger?

Natsuki started feeling chills down her spine. She could literally hear whispers of silent threats that were aimed for her. She slowly turned her head to face the crowd. This was definitely NOT a pretty picture. I have to put a stop to this. There must be a good explanation for this.

_Maybe it's a ritual, to pull pranks on the new students? Kind of like hazing!_

Noticing Natsuki facing away from her and looking towards the crowd, Shizuru did the same. It was somewhat funny how her expression changed from giddiness to little surprised. It was as if she didn't expect this kind of response from the students nor the teachers. She tilted her head to the side a bit and only word that came out was…

"Ara.."

Natsuki automatically snapped her neck in place to face Shizuru once again. Eyes being wide open at the unexpected response of calmness.

"Ara?…. Ara?! That's all you're going to say after what you've done?! Explain yourself! RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"Ara…. I thought I was quite clear. But if my Natsuki wishes more clarification I shall do my best."

Shizuru ended the sentence in a child like manner with a bright smile. If not for this situation, Natsuki would've found that sight just plain adorable. But she needed answers. Shizuru's fan girls needed answers!

"Why would you say something like that???"

"Something like what?"

"You know what!"

"I do not know what, I have said many things. To which is my Natsuki referring to?"

This was just so frustrating. As if Natsuki wasn't having a hard enough time as is. Shizuru just had to make it worse by forcing her to say it.

"You know… That… that I'm your….."

Natsuki barely whispered the last words feeling very self-conscious at this point. She didn't know why but it was really embarrassing to say it. And even though Shizuru heard her, she couldn't let an opportunity to tease just pass by. That would be so very un-Shizuru-like.

"Pardon? I cannot hear you my Natsuki."

"I said!.." Whispers again

"Natsuki, you will have to speak louder. I cannot understand what you are saying."

That did it. This will definitely be the last time Natsuki will be forced to say it. This was just getting ridiculous.

"FIANCE!!! I SAID THAT I'M YOUR FIANCE!!!!"

Shizuru's smile widen to a point that it reached her ears. This was just too easy. Natsuki was practically digging her own grave.

"Ureshi! My Natsuki is so happy and wishes to mark herself as mine that she would yell it out loud for everyone to know who she belong to"

"What?.. Wait… No!!! No!!!" (Natsuki)

"Yes" (Shizuru)

"No!" (Natsuki)

"Yes" (Shizuru)

"No!!" (Natsuki)

"Yes" (Shizuru)

"No!!!" (Natsuki)

"No?" (Shizuru)

"YES!!!!" (Natsuki)

_Got you my Natsuki._

Shizuru smirked as she caught her long waited fiance in another trap. Natsuki was certainly making this entertaining.

"Ara Natsuki just said yes I am so happy"

Natsuki was ready to pull all the hair out by now for she grabbed fistfuls of her own hair and shook her head violently. This was definitely not what she had in mind for the first day of school. Actually, no one would have something like this in mind for their first day of school, would they?

"Ah!!! You're driving me crazy! We've never even been on a date so how can you claim that I'm your fiancé?!"

Really, Natsuki was almost at her breaking point. Anymore of this and surely she'll go bald and would be put in a white room with padded walls.

"Well, aside from the fact that my Natsuki admitted to it just 10 seconds ago… very loudly I might add. I also have proof."

By now everyone was intently listening in on the conversation. This was better then the dramas aired on TV! Everyone found themselves sitting at the edge of their seats just waiting with anticipation for the two main characters to move on to the next line on their script.

"Proof? What proof? Fine! Lets see it!"

Natsuki challenged but Shizuru looked so confident at this point. A bit too confident for Natsuki's liking. Although, she was somewhat confident that Shizuru's probably just bluffing about this so called 'proof', that smile on her face strongly yelled out: 'you're so mine now.'

"Okay, do you remember where we first met?"

"Yeah… at your house. My parents and I were invited to dinner or something."

Not sure where Shizuru was going with this, Natsuki answered a bit hesitantly. You can never be too careful when speaking to Fujino Shizuru.

"Hai, do you remember going up to my room to _play_? _Just the two of us_."

Everyone gasped. So scandalous this was. Natsuki's face turned bright red at the suggestive tone Shizuru used saying the last few words. Feeling the great need to explain herself, she scowled at the crowd and yelled.

"I was only 5 years old and Shizuru was 6 you pervs!!!! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Shizuru could only giggle at this outburst. She clearly didn't share Natsuki's frustration over this matter. When Natsuki was able to calm herself down a little by taking few deep breaths, she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Now, keep going. Where's this proof you said you have?"

"Yes, of course. Do you remember what we did once we were in my room?"

Before anyone could make any sound in response, Natsuki gave the crowd a warning glare that screamed, 'if you gasp again or make any noise, I will go down there and set you on fire.' After she got the response she wanted, which was absolute silence, she turned back to face Shizuru once more. She thought hard for a moment.

"Yeah..."

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The memories of her actions 10 years ago started to flood back. She winced at the images of her 'wooing' Shizuru passing through her head. But this can't be the proof. It just couldn't. This was 10 years ago! They were only PLAYING! She can't be serious, can she?

"You can't be serious….."

"Ara, I am VERY much serious."

Shizuru's expression changed as Natsuki insisted on challenging the status of their relationship. It wasn't an expression of anger, frustration, nor annoyance. It was more to show that she was genuine. Still, Natsuki was putting up quite a fight.

"But!"

"Did Natsuki not woo me?"

"Yes.. But!.."

"Did Natsuki not propose to me?"

"Yeah.. BUT!"

"Did Natsuki not give me a ring as a sign of your promise of marriage?"

"Well… yeah…."

While answering the last part, Natsuki started fidgeting nervously seeing how this is not turning in her favor. Then she noticed how empty Shizuru's fingers were. A light bulb went on just as she thought she saw a glimpse of hope of her way out of this mess. She immediately pointed out with her finger accusingly at Shizuru's hands.

"Ah-ha! You don't have a ring on your finger! So no ring! No engagment!"

"Ara.. So if I do have the ring, will Natsuki admit to the truth of us being engaged?"

Natsuki finally thought she was going to catch a break. She didn't see the ring anywhere on either one of Shizuru's hands. She was pretty sure Shizuru didn't wear a necklace to hold the ring either. Oh how proud she felt thinking she had won this battle. That is until Shizuru reached into the left side of her vest and pulled something out.

It was a purple pouch. (Of course) With ivory white orchids all around. Shizuru carefully opened and reached into grab the precious item that was held there. Natsuki couldn't believe it. The same cheap looking plastic ring she got from that nasty tasting cereal box. The one, which found itself onto the finger of her fiancé.

_It's the ring. She kept that crappy ring for all these years… She's…. really serious…._

For the first time since this ordeal started. Natsuki realized just how sincere Shizuru was. She looked into Shizurus' eyes once more to find so many emotions behind them. Everything around them seemed to have disappeared and only the two remained.

"I… wanted keep it on the finger you put it on. But since it is not quite sturdy, I was afraid it might break. So I put it in this pouch I made and kept it close to my heart so it would always remind me of my Natsuki."

Natsuki's heart was throbbing. Never had anyone done something this touching. Never had anyone care for her this much. Never… had she felt this strongly for anyone. Granted they haven't spent a lot of time together to begin with, not to mention that they have reunited after 10 years. But along with the memories of their precious moments, Natsuki remembered the sense of comfort and peace while being with Shizuru.

There was no use fighting it. As a matter of fact, Natsuki didn't want to fight it. At least not anymore she didn't. It was as if this was the way it's supposed to be. It simply felt 'right'.

"Well… You have proof after all…."

Natsuki said with a sigh of defeat. She walked closer to Shizuru and took the ring she held. Then Natsuki reached for Shizuru's left hand and slid the ring onto the fourth finger where it belonged. That is as far as it would go. The ring was made for children after all. Both chuckled a bit before looking into each other's eyes again.

_Oh how I have missed those emeralds my Natsuki. Looking into those jewels, I now know I should have never doubted that you would accept me again._

No one would be able to tell but Shizuru was quite nervous. As confident as she seemed, she wasn't sure how Natsuki would react to her plan. But now that Natsuki have seemed to accept her, she felt nothing but pure joy.

It would have been nice to be able to enjoy this moment a little longer. But there was still a small situation that needed attention. Both finally started to notice their audience who were very much into this 'real live romance drama'. They even heard a slight sniffling and whispers of, 'oh.. that's just so beautiful' and 'I want a girlfriend that romantic…'

Natsuki is not the one to enjoy being on display. Realizing what she did in front of the entire school, she started to panic. Instinct must've taken over because the next thing she knew. She tightened her hold of Shizuru's hand and bolted out the door leaving their audience in total confusion.

The End!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

!gniddik tsuj

I wonder how many of you guys would bother with deciphering that. LOL I'm actually bit lost now with the story. I know where I want to take it but not sure how I'll take it there. I kind of want to run away from writing, which is why I put that whole running away scene. This chapter seemed to drag on too long. Well, how about if I say I'm making up for the last short chap. lol

On a more serious note, seeing the recent… issue with plagiarizing, I would like to say that if any of what I write seem to be a copy from another, it was not intentional. And please do point it out. Reading so many ShizNat fics, I'm bit paranoid that I might copy someone else's work unknowingly.

Also, just want to say thanks again for all the encouraging reviews. Knowing how bad some of the grammar and spelling is, I'm thankful to everyone that's put up with it and was nice enough to take time to post a review.


	9. Chapter 8 2nd Stage

RUN FOREST! RUN!!! Was what popped into Natsuki's head while running further and further away from the building. Sometimes, weirdest things pops into ones head in the strangest situations.

Once they reached a wooded area, Natsuki decided to slow down to a walking pace. But she still held onto Shizuru's hand that made the whole scene quite romantic if you asked Shizuru. It was like they were on their first date. As Shizuru happily walked hand in hand, Natsuki made an abrupt stop. They seemed to have reached some secluded part of a garden.

"I think we're far away enough from everyone now."

Natsuki announced as she carefully scanned the area for any movements in the area. Shizuru on the other hand was too happy to have this alone time that she didn't want to look at anything else but her beloved and did what she did best.

"Ara So Natsuki wanted to be all alone with me? Aww, did my Natsuki want me all to herself to do this… and that…"

**looking bashful **Added with "Natsuki ecchi"

And... 3… 2… 1……

"SHIZURU!!!!!"

One can practically hear the whistle of a teakettle going off from Natsuki's ears. Shizuru tried really hard to contain the laughter rising furiously within her. She really REALLY tried. But the red face combined with very flustered Natsuki was just so freakingly cute. It was just humanly impossible not to laugh.

After a few minutes, Shizuru's laughter died down to some giggles as Natsuki was almost back to her normal color.

"So… What now?"

Needless to say, Natsuki didn't exactly have this planned out. But than again, she didn't really expect anything like this to happen either. She was hoping her other half would have a resolution. But all she got was more verbal assaults.

Ara, I do not know. Since my Natsuki brought me to this place when no one is around, I thought Natsuki would do ecchi things to me."

Shizuru was blushing a bit but definitely not as hard as the younger one. Natsuki just had to say something to defend herself. She's no pervert dammit!

"What?! NO! Why the heck would I do something like that!!!"

**sniff sniff**

_Omgosh.. Her eyes are getting watery. What did I say wrong?! Omgosh! Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry!!!!_

Natsuki did NOT expect this response. She seriously couldn't figure out what she said wrong. All she wanted was to express that she's not some sort of perv that takes advantage of innocent girls!

"So Natsuki do not find me attractive at all? I see, I am but an ugly troll to my Natsuki."

"No!! Omgosh, a person would have to be not just crazy but be on some mutated crack to even think such thing! There's just no way anyone would NOT want to TOUCH you!"

Oh how amusing it is for Natsuki to think Shizuru would be even remotely close being 'innocent'. If anything, she'd be the one to be taken advantage of. As she realized the trap she had fallen in along with recalling what she had just blurted out in the moment of panic, she looked down to the ground with her teeth clenched tightly.

Ah hell…….. Why do I do this… 

Before Shizuru could say a word, Natsuki sharply cut her off while having her eyes closed since she couldn't bare to meet Shizuru in the eyes and had her left hand held out making a stop motion and commanded.

"Don't even go there..."

Were the only words that strained out of her mouth. While chuckling a bit, Shizuru was feeling tiny teeny weeny bit sympathetic to the young pup, Shizuru felt her baby had enough teasing… For now at least.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that orientation is finished. So how about we go back to your room? I can help you get settled in."

"I guess… wait, don't you have to go back? I mean, you're the school president. Isn't there something you have to do?"

"Ah yes, but considering the situation, I think it is best that I give some time for the students to… recuperate."

As well as not be bombarded more than I already am, I think some might even attempt to kidnap me.

Shizuru added voicelessly in her head. There was no need for Natsuki to know how many admirers she seemed to have collected over the years. It's not as if she deliberately did anything for them to fall for her. She IS Fujino Shizuru. Need we say more?

"Ok, if you think that's best…"

So with that they began walking towards Natsuki's dorm. Shizuru slowly walked up in pace to Natsuki till she was walking side by side. Then she slowly proceeded to slide her hand into Natsuki's. Shizuru smiled as when she made contact, Natsuki flinched but did not pull away. And that blush was just so adorable that Shizuru had to suppress the strong urge to kiss every inch of those cute little chubby cheeks.

Natsuki for her part surprised herself when she didn't pull away. But than again, she did a lot of things she never thought of doing. The only thing she knew was that she felt familiar with Shizuru. Being with her didn't make her feel awkward or irritated like she did with almost everyone else. For the first time in a very very long time. She felt… content.

Both had a smile on their faces by the time they got to the dormitory. Natsuki noticed something was a bit off but couldn't figure out what. When they finally got to the front of her door, she opened the door and stood aside to let Shizuru go in first. That's when it hit her.

As Shizuru stood in the middle of the room, she looked around the surroundings and began to mentally note how the room should be arranged. That is until Natsuki spoke.

"How did you know this was my room?"

Shizuru was bit surprised with this question and turned to look at Natsuki with her head slightly tilted to the left and questioning eyes.

"hmm?"

"I said, how did you know this was my room?"

"Ara, it is only natural to know where one's fiancé is residing, no?"

Well, that kind of made sense. But still. Something just seems little… off.

"Yeah but today is the first time I've seen you in like 10 years. And I've never brought anyone to my room since I got here so…."

Natsuki furrowed her brows a bit looking more concerned then angry before she continued.

"Have you been stalking me or something?……"

Shizuru couldn't help but give a hardy laugh at the question thrown before her. Stalking. Such a harsh word. Shizuru was merely making sure that her beloved had a nice room at a nice location which would be next to a sturdy easy to climb tree to get through the window.

The fact that Shizuru had this devious grin on her face didn't put Natsuki at easy. It's not that she was scared or any of that sort. But it was still weird not to mention bit worried. About what? She wasn't sure.

While having all these different thoughts in her head, Shizuru found it amusing to watch how expressive her fiancé is. Every emotions and thoughts came directly to her face. It was so easy to read.

"Ara, I am the student council president after all. Since I knew my Natsuki would be attending the same school as I, all I had to do was check your room assignment."

Natsuki was still feeling bit suspicious and asked the next question.

"And.. why did you feel the need to find that out?"

"Is it wrong to want to make sure that one's fiancé would have a suitable room?"

That's a decent explanation. Sort of. At least it's a nice room with a good view of the garden. Natsuki walked over to the window and looked outside.

Eh, I guess there's no harm. I mean, it has a nice view and what is she gonna do? Climb that tree with a big branch leading straight to my window every night?…

With that thought in mind, Natsuki chuckled as she imagined Shizuru in some tight black clothing with the handkerchief (the knotted part in front) masking her face. Natuski began to furrow her brows again. She slowly turned to Shizuru who was beaming with that child like innocent smile. Somehow, the two image combined was funny and alarming. So she just ended up giving her an awkward laugh and went towards some of the boxes that were sitting in the corner.

As they were placing the items in their respective places, Natsuki thought this would be a good time to get to catch up a bit. After all, they have been apart for 10 years and she wanted to know what sort of things happened in those times.

"So umm.. When did you move to Fukka?"

"mm… I believe it was after grade school. Although papa felt I would be getting the best education from private tutoring, mama felt it was equally important that I have peers to develop my social skills."

Shizuru ended that with a light chuckle.

"Why is that funny?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Ara, I am just remembering how hard papa tried to convince mama to keep me home. Being considered to be one of the most feared men in Japan, it is quite amusing how easily mama can subdue him."

At this point, Natsuki could faintly remember how fearful her papa seemed when arriving at the Fujino residence. She unknowingly smiled at the memory of meeting Shizuru for the first time.

"Ara.. is Natsuki having naughty thoughts again? Natsuki ecchi"

"What??? No! I was just remembering how cute you were when we first met! That's not ecchi!"

As addicting as it was to tease her puppy, the sweet words was too precious for her to tease. Natsuki in the meantime was trying to push all the blood that was terrorizing her face back down where it belongs.

"So, what was school like in America? Did Natsuki have many friends?"

"Eh, I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'social butterfly'."

"So my Natsuki was a lone wolf puppy.."

"Pu…ppy?… I ain't no puppy! If anything, I'm a wolf!"

Natsuki growled without realizing. Unfortunately, this action wasn't really helping her cause. Because her growling didn't exactly portrayed for one to be feared. It did make her seem like a month old bull dog/puppy trying to look tough.

As Natsuki saw the smirk on Shizuru's face, she knew what was coming. And wanting to avoid the oncoming teasing she decided to move on with the conversation.

"So how about you? You seem quite popular."

"Ara, what makes my Natsuki think so?"

"Gee I dunno, perhaps almost the entire student body in the auditorium sending me mental death threats after you made that announcement about us being engaged?"

"Well, I guess I do have a few admirers. But I am only interested in one particular admirer."

"One.. particular?.. Who?!"

Seconds before Shizuru could respond, her cell phone rang. Giggling at the puppy's frustration, Shizuru politely excused herself and took the call at the other side of the room.

"Hello, Fujino Shizuru speaking."

Whoever was on the phone sure made Shizuru seem happy.

_Maybe it's that skank.. I mean fan, yeah.. the fan Shizuru's interested in… _

As Shizuru finished up the conversation she said her goodbye and turned to look at the scowl on her irritated puppy's face. But rather than looking neither mean nor scary, it was simply adorable. Well, to Shizuru it was and no one argues with Shizuru.

"Why is Natsuki looking unhappy? Ara, my Natsuki misses so much that she does not wish to part from me even if it is just across the room. Ureshi"

Shizuru added more of an impact to this as she had both hands covering her cheeks that were slightly tinted in pink. Really, Shizuru should be put on some kind of probation as to how many times she's allowed to 'play' with Natsuki like that.

"What?! You were only few feet away from me, why would I miss you when I can still see you?! That's just stupid."

"Ara.. So Natsuki does LOVE me then?"

Natsuki tried really hard to think of good response that would get her point across. But no matter how she answered, she was doomed. If she said 'no', that would certainly make Shizuru sad and Natsuki certainly didn't want that. If she said 'yes', well… I don't think she can survive all the blood below her head rushing to her face. So the best thing to do was just move to a different topic.

"So… Who was on the phone?"

"Ah yes, that was mama."

"Oh…"

"I told mama that Natsuki was here. Papa must have been on the other line to wait to speak with me because he heard as well."

That was all she needed to hear. She really didn't need to know what was said during the conversation. As a matter of fact, she much prefers if she didn't. Because for the 2nd time today or would this be the 3rd? She lost count by now. Natsuki felt as if she was having another one of those near death experience caused by shock. Her eyes were widen in horror as she listened to the content of their phone conversation.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I have to say is that this chap just sucked. I apologize for the slack. It's been so long since I updated, I felt this would be better than not updating for.. who knows. But the good news is, there will be some interesting events that'll take place! Or at least I think so. Oh and some new characters will enter!

This chap is way too long to add in an omake. Maybe in the next chap. 


	10. Chapter 9 2nd Stage

Opposite of what was happening most of the day, by now Natsuki's face was turning somewhat pale as she felt her life draining ever so slowly while Shizuru explained the details of her conversation with her parents.

"I have informed mama and papa regarding our current situation about the engagement and such. I also let them know I might move into room with Natsuki"

There was only one thing that would be running through anyone's mind.

She's joking… She has to be joking… Please PLEASE tell me she's joking… But her face, she seems serious. Natsuki stares intently into those beautiful crimson eyes. She wanted to see if there was any sort of trickery in this matter. Unfortunately (?) for her, her thoughts began to stray. She's so pretty… Her skin is probably soft maybe even softer than a baby's bottom… WAIT! Gah!!! This isn't time for this sort of thinking. Maybe I have ADD… Ah!! There I go again! 

Shizuru kept watching as Natsuki fought her internal war. It was just so amusing to watch how many different expressions Natsuki could show in such a short period of time. Then she decided to see if it was possible to get more reaction out of the poor girl.

"I think papa was excited by the news because he started yelling quite loudly. Although I could not understand most of what he was saying. However, I did catch papa saying something about flying out here right away."

Than Shizuru elegantly switched over to her thinking pose then proceeded on with her story.

"Ara, papa must plan to go hunting as well. I believe he went off searching for his rifle before leaving the phone."

This news was so shocking to Natsuki that she couldn't even faint. She just stood there not blinking with her mouth gaped open. Face pale as a ghost. Her mind went totally blank.

Then she saw it. A clear vision of head mounted on the wall just above the fireplace. Standing in before her was the older male Fujino, holding onto a rifle with his two hands that accompanied a mean looking scowl on his face saying:

'This will teach you not to go and try to corrupt my innocent baby!'

**Blink Blink…..**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This sudden outburst was not what Shizuru expected. Especially when Natsuki got up and started running in circles inside the room with her arms flaring. It wasn't as cute as Natsuki's wooing but it had it was still amusing to watch. She literally looked like a chicken with its head cut off.

"OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!! IMGONNADIE IMGONNADIE IMGONNADIE IMGONNADIE IMGONNADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned by now. Sure she expected some kind of panicked reaction but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Shizuru decided this might have gone little too far. For Natsuki's sanity sake, she should stop with her plays. For today that is.

"Natsuki! Please, calm down."

Is what she said with a calm manner as she grabs a hold of Natsuki. Shizuru was quick and strong and if Natsuki wasn't so hysterical at the moment, she would've been quite surprised.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! Your papa is going to hunt me down like a dog and mount my head on his wall and you want ME to calm down?!"

As ridiculous as this may have sounded, knowing her papa, it was a possibility. But this wasn't the time to muse about that now. She needed to calm her scared puppy so she decided to tell Natsuki what the conversation was really about.

"Natsuki, papa is NOT going to hunt you down nor will he ever touch your pretty little head."

"But you said!..."

Shizuru stopped Natsuki from talking further by putting her fingers on Natsuki's lips.

_Her lips are so soft… I wonder if it feels just as soft on my own…_

For what it's worth, this simple touch seemed to have calmed Natsuki. She wasn't sure if it was the touch itself or if it was the loving gaze the other was sending. Whatever it was, it's working very well because at the moment, all she could think about was how soft and tender those fingers felt. And taking the silence as her cue, Shizuru continued with the explanation.

"I was only joking Natsuki. It is true that the call were from my parents. And it is true that I have told them about your arrival. But I did not mention anything regarding our relationship. I feel that news is too important to pass on over the phone."

Staring into those lovable crimson eyes, Natsuki found no trace of another joke or trick behind those words. She could feel the love Shizuru had for her parents and wanted to show them the up most respect by letting them know things that were important to her in person.

Natsuki smiled contently and didn't even bother to scold Shizuru for the cruel joke earlier. She was too relieved to know that Shizuru's papa won't be coming after her to hunt her down to the ends of the earth. Then all of the sudden, her ADD hit.

"So… then…. Umm.. who's that fan girl you're so interested in? I mean… Not that I really care or nut'n… I'm just curious…"

_Can she look any cuter?!_

If it wasn't for Shizuru strong sense of self-restraint, she would've pounced on the girl and kissed her all over. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing at the moment though.

"Ara, but Natsuki should care. After all, Natsuki is my #1 fan whom I am most interested in."

"Who says I'm your fan?!"

One thing about Natsuki is that as smart as she is, she can be quite a slow learner when it comes to certain things. Like now, she just walked into another trap and is totally oblivious to it. Just like a lamb to the slaughterhouse.

**sniff sniff**

"Natsuki does not like me anymore?"

_O… good lord… Not this again…._

"I didn't say that! I…"

This was just too tiring. And so with a defeated sigh, Natsuki slumped her shoulders and let Shizuru have her victory.

"Fine fine, I'm your fan."

With that admission, a happy child like smile quickly replaced the tears that were threatening to fall from those big lovable eyes.

"Ara My **#1** fan?"

"Yes yes… your #1 fan. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you very much. And as my number #1 fan, I shall give her a prize for being at the top of the list!"

Before Natsuki could blink 3 times, Shizuru stealthy positioned herself in a very VERY close approximately to Natsuki and gave her a peck on the cheek and moved back to her original spot just as quickly.

All the shocks Natsuki received throughout the day must've fried her brain because there was no yelling of any kind. Needless to say, Natsuki was blushing but as she hung her head down slightly trying to look at anything but Shizuru, she whispered a barely audible 'mm'.

All the expressions Natsuki graced Shizuru with were adorable and this one was no exception. Although, this particular face seems to bring out Natsuki's chibi state. She looked just as bashful as she was when they met for the first time.

As much as Shizuru would like to enjoy this moment longer it was getting somewhat late. She also had some things to take care of before school tomorrow so she regretfully said goodnight to Natsuki and was about to make her leave.

Shizuru had stepped outside of Natsuki's room and started walking away. Then she turned to the sleepy looking Natsuki and contemplated on whether or not to share this information. In the end, she figured Natsuki might ponder over it so she decided to tell what the conversation with her parents were really about.

"In case you were wondering, my parents called to inform me that one of my cousin will be coming to Fukka next week as part of the sisterhood program between our two schools."

Since Natsuki already heard that she's not going to be hunted, she wasn't really concerned about the conversation itself but seeing how Shizuru wanted to share things that seem to be important to her regardless of how insignificant it may seem, it just made her feel special.

"mm…"

Was the only reply she gave to the minx standing before her. As much as she appreciated Shizuru's effort, that doesn't mean Natsuki will show her appreciation. She has a reputation to keep you know.

With everything said and done, the day was finally over. Natsuki was pretty much exhausted with all the events that took place that she decided to just take a shower and go to bed. She had a feeling tomorrow might be a nutty day as well so she wanted to make sure she'd be fully rested and top shape in case she needed to do some more running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Train Station 

A beautiful girl showing elegance of a swan stood. She looked towards the Fukka Academy and smiled.

"Ara… I wonder how surprised Shi-chin will be when she sees me. Mmm… I hope there are a lot of cute little kohais as she mentioned."

And with that last thought, the unknown girl made her way to a car waiting for arrival.

Hopefully, Natsuki will indeed get plenty of rest, because what awaits her the following day won't be any easier then what she went through today. As a matter of fact, nothing will ever be 'easy' for her again.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the angsty stories are forcing me to update faster. Shame on you angsty writers! Think happy thoughts!!!

The story didn't progress as much as I wanted. And.. is it just me or do I seem to just ramble on and on with no direction in the stories. This story is just so much better in my head. Anyway, get ready to meet Shizuru's cousin!!!!!!! I'm actually feeling bit giddy with the upcoming scenes!

P.S. I just have to say thanks again for all those that read/reviewed my story. Please do feel free to share anything that you think would make the story better.


	11. Chapter 10

So it was another beautiful day in Fukka Academy. The sun is shining with a touch of cool morning breeze, birds chirping their little hearts out, hot green tea, freshly brewed in her hands. Life can't get any better, can it? Well, YES IT CAN! Because starting today, our ever so beautiful Kaicho will be able to spend time with her lovable puppy. 

_Ara, I think it is about time my baby would be getting to school now. _

Shizuru made her way towards the window and peeked outside. She saw many students on their way to class. And as her eyes traveled further away, she noticed a path that seems to widen as a figure approached. It was sort of like 'the parting of the red sea'. Of course, she immediately identified the person that caused this reaction for she could spot her from a mile away. 

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. The expression was so cute. But then, everything Natsuki did was cute/adorable/lovable and any other synonyms one can think of. While her eyes never left the target, she could see other students gossiping as Natsuki passed their way. That was to be expected and Shizuru herself wasn't bothered by it. 

_I suppose it cannot be helped._

**Sigh**

For Natsuki, it's a different story. When Natsuki got closer to the building, Shizuru could see a scowl on her face. Natsuki was definitely NOT happy about being the center of attention. The death glare she was giving out was frightening enough to scare the undead from where they stand.

As much as Shizuru would love to go to Natsuki and comfort her, there were duties to be taken care of. She is the president of the student counsel after all. And just because she was united with the love of her life that she's been waiting for almost 10 years, it doesn't mean she'd just toss her responsibilities aside to spend time with Natsuki… Well… most of the time. For now, she'll have to wait till lunch.

_I will be able to 'comfort' Natsuki as much as I… she… yes… as much as she needs._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**achoo!**

Natsuki sniffed couple times before rubbing the end of her nose with her index finger to scratch the itch away. 

_Who the heck is talking about me!_

Then she notices her surrounding once again filled with students, murmuring to each other as they stole glances at our 'hottest news on campus'.

_Oh right... EVERY FREAKEN GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL!_

**Sigh**

I really need to find a more discreet way to school.

With that last thought, she made her way to her homeroom. Hopefully the teacher won't make her talk too much in front of the class. And go through the whole 'introduction' and what not. As expected from our young rebel Natsuki isn't exactly the public speaking type.

As she arrived in front of her homeroom, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever there was to come. She slid the door open and walked in. The teacher, expecting Natsuki's arrival greeted the awkward girl and motioned her to stand beside her.

"Everyone, this is Kuga Natsuki, our new transfer student… Well, I'm sure you all know who she is."

This sort of introduction did NOT make Natsuki feel any better. As a matter of fact, she wanted to just dash out of that room as quickly as possible. But that isn't an option… yet. Instead she held strong from where she stood. Natsuki was determined to get through this day in one piece. She can't falter this early in the day.

The teacher looked at our lost puppy and took pity on her. Even she knew Natsuki was in for a hard day. Especially since half the class was glaring at her. With that, she asked if Natsuki had anything she'd like to share with the class before taking her seat. While glaring back at those that were throwing mental ninja stars at her, she shook her head and took the seat as instructed. 

I can't wait till lunch. Hopefully, I can spend some time with her without all these eyes burning holes in me.

Since both Shizuru and Natsuki had things to take care of in the morning, they've agreed to meet for lunch at the center of the garden where they ran off to after or rather in the middle of the opening ceremony. 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 Hours Later**

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Could time go any slower!

With the constant scowl that never seems to tire, Natsuki threw all sorts of glare to the clock that innocently hung on the wall hoping that would make it 'tick tock' faster. And it worked because in about 27 more seconds, the bell should ring. Ok, so it wasn't so much Natsuki's glaring that did it, but it made her feel more accomplished to think so, so lets give our grumpy puppy have her victory, shall we?

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

I'm outta here!

As if the room was about to detonate, Natsuki took off like the wind. Not that she noticed but there were a lot of students whom also waited for the bell to ring. There were so many questions to be asked as well as threats to be made. But they'll just have to wait. 

The path that leads to the main campus was quite empty as it should be. All the students were on campus after all. The girl was enjoying the view as she walked along the nicely paved path. Then she saw something more enjoyable to view then nature. Long mid-night blue hair, cute button like nose. 

_Ara... Shi-chin can wait a bit longer I suppose_.

This unknown girl instinctively followed the puppy that was on a mission to get to her master. She can't pass up on meeting such a cutie. She'll just find out her name, age, and classroom number, then she'll be on her way to find her favorite cousin.

As Natsuki kept on walking, she quickly noticed someone following her. The first reaction was annoyance. She was not in any mood to deal with any of Shizuru's fan girls. So when stopped dead in her track, turned around and gave the girl following her level 4 of death glare.

This glare would normally send whomever on the receiving end run home crying to their mama. But this girl, she was smiling. That was eerie enough but the fact that that smile seemed awfully familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it was quite troubling. As she peered into the girl standing before her, she noticed something different. The girl was wearing a different uniform. 

"Ara, staring at me so intensely like that. I am feeling all embarrassed now. Ikezu"

This took our unsuspecting Natsuki by surprised as she stumbled with words. Just made her look even more adorable than she already did.

"What! No! I... your uniform. It's different. You're not from this school, right?"

"Hai, I suppose you could say I am new to this school."

Being a new student herself, Natsuki felt somewhat sympathetic for the girl. At least she had Shizuru to comfort her. As pretty as this girl is, she'd still need to find her way around which might be difficult. And so, our compassionate hero decided to be nice and guide her to where ever she needed to go. After she does her good deed, she'll run to the meeting spot. 

"Well, since you're new and all, you probably don't really know where anything is so…"

A blush crept up Natsuki's face unwillingly as she continued shyly. And as the blush formed, the smile on the 'new student's' face had widen for this was just too delightful for words.

"I suppose you need to go to the administration building. I'll take there if you don't know the way."

"Ahn..."

"Huh?…"

"My name is Ahn Lu. It is only proper to introduce myself to the brave knight whom saved me from this savage forest."

Natsuki moved her head from side to side taking a good look at the forest, if you could even call it that. Aside from a lot of trees, there was really nothing 'savage' about the place. It was a nice place to take a relaxing walk as a matter of fact.

"O…..kay….. Anyway, Natsuki.. Kuga Natsuki. So I'll take you to the administration building. They should be able to take care of you for whatever you need."

"Ara, that is very kind of you _Natsu-chin_ but I do not wish to go to the administration building. I am more in need of finding someone."

Natsuki twitched at the name but had this strong feeling it's just best to let it go. It's not like she plans to hang out with this girl in the future. So it won't harm anyone to let this one go by.

"Well, I'm new here myself so I don't really know anyone except one person. So… I don't think I'd be much help to you."

"That is quite alright. Perhaps this one person you know might be the one I am looking for. From my understanding, she is quite popular and most students should know her. Shizuru.. The student I am looking for is Fujino Shizuru. I believe she is also the student counsel president. Yes?"

_Shizuru? Why is she looking for my Shizuru. Omgosh, don't tell me that she only transferred here just to stalk her!_

Natsuki was now on the fence about helping Ahn. She could scare the girl away now and have one less fangirl to deal with or… Let Shizuru handle the situation and let her know that she's quite taken by the non-possessive fiancé. Yes, Natsuki's not possessive. That's just not in her character.

"You're in luck. I know where she is. Follow me."

Natsuki was smirking a bit as she started walk towards her destination. She felt tiny tiiiny bit sorry for Ahn considering the major disappointment she'd be getting soon. But you can't always have what you want. Well, when it comes to Shizuru. No one can have her except Natsuki. And again, Natsuki is NOT the possessive type.

"Omph! What are you doing!"

Natsuki asked with a bewilder look as she turned to the extra weight that have appeared suddenly. Ahn had decided to latch herself onto Natsuki's right arm.

"Ara.. I might trip and fall with all those dangerous branches lying about, so I need Natsu-chin's protection."

At this point, Natsuki looked towards the path and saw few harmless twigs that were lazing around. Normally, this is where Natsuki would push the girl away while yelling and storming off. But again, that eerie feeling that there's something familiar about this girl stopped her from doing anything rash.

Okay, whatever this is, it's weird. I better let Shizuru handle this quick so we both can be rid of her. She's sorta freaking me out a bit.

With this, Natsuki quickened her steps as she let Ahn hang onto her arm. Surprisingly, Ahn kept up pretty well. Natsuki thought Ahn would let go from not being able to keep up with the pace.

After about 5 minutes, the view of the garden appeared. And Natsuki was able to see the beautiful figure she's been longing to see all morning. With all of her focus on Shizuru resulted in forgetting about the other beauty holding onto her. 

As much as Shizuru missed and wanted to see Natsuki, she wasn't exactly the focal point. The closer Natsuki got, the more she noticed how Shizuru was intensely looking towards Ahn rather than her. This didn't sit well with Natsuki. Not one bit. Perhaps she miscalculated in thinking Shizuru would reject her quickly as possible. 

Natsuki couldn't have seen what sort of cruel joke fate had in store for her. Because if she thought the previous day was crazy, this day would definitely top that. Hopefully, our poor unsuspecting puppy got plenty of rest during the night. She needs all the energy she can get. 

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why does it take forever to get to the scene I want? Anyway, since Ahn is now introduced, the war can begin. And... I'm sure everyone is suspecting one obvious war. But there will be more than one. Care to guess!

In case someone doesn't know. Ahn Lu is from Mai Otome. She's Shizuru's onee-sama. 

I know the story is progressing really slowly but... I don't like leaving a lot of things out. And I want the readers to be able to visualize what I see as well. Please feel free to share any suggestions, comments, etc for the story to be better. I always try to take them into consideration as I write. Thank you; come again (Abu from Simpsons)


	12. Chapter 11

At least one out of the three seemed happy. Ahn seem quite happy with the way things turned out. Not only did she get to see her favorite cousin. She also got to meet the most adorable kohai!

"Ara Shi-chin!"

While Ahn seemed ecstatic about seeing Shizuru, the feeling didn't seem mutual and it started to show a bit through the cracks that were forming on that perfect mask Shizuru wore. But still, she had that polite smile and greeted her cousin.

"Anh onee-sama. I am happy to see you but first. I would appreciate it if you would detached yourself from MY Natsuki."

"Ara.. 'my Natsuki' you say?"

Looking at Anh and Shizuru was like watching a scene from a western movie. Two main characters at the stage where they'll be dueling for the prize. Natsuki could've sworn she heard the classic western theme whistling as a ball of tumbleweed passed by.

The silence was getting too much to bear. And Anh didn't seem to loosen her grip at all. As a matter of fact, Natsuki went wide-eyed hearing what Anh said next.

"My my Shi-chan. You know it is not to good to be greedy. You should share with your onee-sama."

Shizuru flinched a bit as she heard this as well. Anh was smiling with her perfect mask never falling out of place while Shizuru's mask itself was starting to waiver a bit. This was quite upsetting to her.

_Is onee-sama challenging me?! I love her very much and I would share everything else with her, but MY Natsuki is off limits! To EVERYONE!_

Shizuru was just about to voice her thoughts and 'calmly' explain to her onee-sama that Natsuki is already taken. And that if she doesn't unlatch herself from her puppy right this minute, some unpleasant actions will be taken. Anh started to laugh out whole-heartedly and pounced on Shizuru.

"Oh Shi-chan I did not think that would get that much reaction out of you. I have never seen you so flustered before! I wish I could have video taped it. I am certain auntie would have loved to seen it!"

While Natsuki was still in a state of shock. Shizuru quickly regained her composure and returned the hug while sighing in defeat. There weren't many people that could get a rise out of her like that. As a matter of fact, she only seems to react to the older females in her family. There wasn't any point in being upset. She knew Anh meant no harm and that she wasn't actually after Natsuki. Right?…

Watching the seen unfold. Natsuki was still bit lost as to what just happened. One minute Shizuru looked as if she was going to kill Anh. And now, they're both hugging. Seriously, talk about mixed signals. Girls can be so complicated. But then, thoughts turned to a different road as she realized something.

_Haven't they hugging long enough?! It's my turn to hug. No wait… What turned?! I'm her fiancé damn it! So I should be the first one Shizuru hugs!_

Natsuki looked towards the two beautiful girls with such longing. It must've sent over a strong mental message as Shizuru looked over to the girl. If Shizuru didn't have such strong self-control, she would've squealed like a fan girl at the sight.

Natsuki stood there all alone, playing with the corner of her vest accompanied by an expression resembling a sad puppy just waiting to get her turn to be picked up and hugged. Shizuru could practically see the puppy ears drooping down and hear the whimpering.

Despite the fact that Anh was still hugging her, Shizuru momentarily zoned out and gently pushed Anh aside to make way to rescue her puppy. She glided over the path like an angel on cloud and scooped her puppy up into a nice warm comfortable hug.

"Ara, was my Natsuki feeling left out? Kannina…"

As happy as she was that it was her turn for the hug. Natsuki was not about to admit to anything of the sort. It would make her seem… needy. And that doesn't go well with her rebel image now would it.

"No… I was.. umm…"

Natsuki tried to find an excuse but none came. She wasn't exactly good at stuff like that. It's not like she really ever had to either. Then she got that feeling again. The one she's had all morning. The feeling that someone is watching you so she looked up.

"Uh… Shizuru, can you let go now cuz.. that girl is staring at us and.. it's kinda creeping me out."

Not fully letting go of Natsuki's neck, Shizuru loosened her grip a bit and craned her neck to look back at her onee-sama. And yes indeed, she was staring. Anh seem quite amused with the scene. With a light sigh, Shizuru let go of Natsuki and fully turned her body towards Anh.

"Natsuki, I would like to introduce to you my cousin, Anh onee sama. She is the cousin I spoke of last night."

As she took more careful look at Anh, a light bulb turned on above her head.

_No wonder she seemed so familiar!! She's related to Shizuru! Wait…_

Flash of Anh's actions earlier with the teasing and clinging got Natsuki going from feeling relief to feeling of worry. And with good reason too since even at first look, they seem so alike. Plus, there was the fact that she could get a reaction out of Shizuru so easily. That can't be good.

_I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble… aren't I?_

"Lu Anh, it is nice to meet you… again Natsu-chin"

For the 2nd time, Shizuru flinched. Her head was saying:

_Anh onee sama loves me like a little sister. She would not do anything to harm me in any way._

But her heart argued:

_All's fair in love and war. As wonderful as she is, she is still a woman after all. And you know full well Natsuki is the type of girl onee-sama goes for._

Having internal argument with oneself isn't very pleasant. But before this debate go on further, Anh's voice brought her back to this bittersweet situation she's in.

"Ara, as much as I would love to stay like this longer, I believe we have used up most of the lunch time, nah? So how about if we take a quick bite and then be on our way?"

With the unexpected visit from her older cousin, Shizuru lost track of time. Disappointing as it was to have her alone time with Natsuki be ruined, there was nothing that could be done and they did have to eat. So Shizuru graciously offered to share her bento with Anh along with Natsuki. It's a good think she thought ahead and made extra just in case Natsuki was extra hungry.

After lunch, Shizuru was called to the student council office for some emergency. So she reluctantly had to let Natsuki escort Anh to the principle's office. As they were walking, Anh decided to link her arm with Natsuki and when Natsuki turned around to looked at her questioningly, her only reply was:

"Ara, this is a very big campus. I do not wish to get lost."

Though she was 95 sure that this was only an act, Natsuki couldn't really deny her. Reminded her so much of Shizuru. So with another sigh, she let it be. Along the way, few students stopped dead in their tracks and the whispers started once again.

Random girl 1: Isn't that Kuga san?

Random girl 2: Yeah.. but wait… that's not Fujino sama… Who is that and why is she holding onto Kuga san like that?!

Random girl 3: She resembles Fujino sama, but… more mature. **Swoons**

And this is the type of conversations started spreading like wild fire as Natsuki and Anh made their way to their destination. Natsuki was more then happy to part with Anh once they were at the principle's office. She didn't think she'd be happy to get back to that dreaded classroom again.

Even though she seems not to care or pay attention, Natsuki heard what were being said as she escorted Anh to the main office. She did not like what was being said but she didn't want to stop every few feet just to explain the situation. Besides, it's not like she was doing anything wrong so why should she explain anything to anyone?

Toward the end of the school, rumors have spread across the entire campus. Natsuki just wanted to go back to her room. The things she's heard throughout the day was just so ridiculous that she didn't know whether to be angry about it or laugh at it.

Seeing how there were students still roaming about the school for after school activities, Natsuki decided to hide out in one of the classroom till most of the students were gone. Then a group of girl walking by stopped right in front of the room Natsuki was currently in. Having no idea that the main character of their topic was inside the room they started talking about the hottest news which was now referred to as: Kuga's pimp'n legacy.

Girl 1: I can't believe Kuga san is two timing Fujino sama only after one day!

Girl 2: I heard that new woman is Kuga san's girlfriend from back in America and she

came here to take her back.

Girl 3: Really? I heard that Kuga san has a thing for older women. I didn't think much of

but I guess it's true because I heard that the new girl was a 3rd year.

Girl 2: Couple of my friends saw them walking to the main office HOLDING HANDS!

Girl 3: I saw her coming out from the principle's office. She was soooo pretty. Just like

Fujino sama.

Girl 1: I knew she was no good for our Fujino-sama! I mean, you can tell she's a cheater

just by looking at her!

_What the… What's wrong with the way I look?!_

As the conversation went on, Natsuki could feel the vein in her forehead pulsating harder and faster. And she wasn't about to take anymore of this abuse! She was going to give them a piece of her mind and shut those girls up for good.

Natsuki stomped her way towards the door and slide the door as hard as she could. Oh she was angry, so angry that her face was bright red. How dare they talk about her like that? How dare they brand her to be a cheater?! She's as loyal as they come! And just as she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, a beautiful voice rang out through the hallway calling out her name.

"Ara Natsu-chin"

Shizuru was the first person to pop in her head as she heard the smooth and soft Kyoto accent. And how she wished it was Shizuru. But no. Fate was never that kind to her. Instead of the woman she was longing for, the cause of her current problem was walking towards her.

"I am so happy to see Natsu-chin again."

This was all that was said before Anh pulled the poor accused cheater into a full body-crushing hug. Before she could react her eyes widen as she heard a 2nd voice. This time, it was the voice that she had wanted to hear all day. Just... Not right at this moment in time.

"Ara…"

Ara indeed. For this was the last thing Natsuki heard before her vision became completely blank and her body gave out.

TBC

--

Author's Note:

Sorry, I tried forcing out an omake but it just wasn't working. And yes, the quality is lacking more and more. I'm tempted to stop this story or give it an abrupt ending but I don't want to do that either. **Sigh**

Thanks for sticking with the story. I appreciate it very much. Maybe the next chapter would be better.


	13. Chapter 12

_What's going on What's going on? Why is everything so dark?_

Natsuki could tell she was sitting by gasping tightly at the plastic armrest. But everything was pitch black and she couldn't tell where she was. She remembered how she was about to give those no good bunch of fan girls spreading untrue rumors a piece of her mind. Then before she knew it, someone practically pounced her. The last thing she remembers was hearing that oh so familiar: Ara… And her eyes went wide at the realization of the horror that took place.

Before Natsuki could go any further in her thoughts, she heard a soft clicking of dress shoes getting closer and closer. Suddenly, bright light blinded our distraught puppy. Once her eyes started adjusting to all the lightings, she heard a group of people clapping. Then came the voice that seemed to be coming from right beside her.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. And welcome to 'The Chie H Show'. Today we have a very special show prepared for all my loyal fans. You certainly won't be disappointed."

_What the hell…_

Was the only thing that was able to be form in our lost puppy. Now that the lights were on, she was able to see her surroundings much better. As she turned her head from side to side, she noticed a mass crowd before her. A good number of girls who all seemed to be wearing the Fuuka uniform were sitting in a stadium seating all around her.

"What's… going on? Where…"

Poor thing. Natsuki didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as the rude girl with short dark gray hair and glasses cut her off.

"I'm sure our main guest needs no introduction as she the hottest topic but please, let us put our hands together for The Lady Killer! The Pimp'n Machine!! The Ultimate Playgirl Kuga Natsuki!!"

As enthusiastic as Chie shouted, the moment Natsuki was introduced, the audience didn't seem quite as happy as our energetic host. Chie felt the tension so she decided to cut it by moving on with the story.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Ahem… Yes, moving on. So Na-chan… May I call you Na-chan? Of course I can. Why don't you tell us a bit about your relationship with our beloved Kaichou, Fujino Shizuru?"

The only thing Natsuki was able to do was open her mouth but no sound made past her stomach because just as the question ended, she was bombarded with even more questions. Well, it was more like accusations. If Natsuki didn't know any better, she was in court sitting before a judge. The only difference was that instead of having one judge, she seems to have couple hundred.

"ISN'T IT TRUE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IN EVERY CONTINENT?!

Chie pointed her index finger to indicate the criminal while raising her voice to add on the dramatic effect.

_Every continent? What the heck! I haven't even been on every continent!! Wait… that's not the point!_

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

How pitiful. Natsuki hasn't said a word and the audience already hated her… more. And the host must've felt bit sorry for her. As her expression softened a bit looking at the poor scared puppy, she sighed and made a suggestion.

"Now, even though all the evidence we have today point to this girl being a 'multi-timer', we should still be fair and give her a chance to tell us her side of the story. Right ladies?!"

The audience groaned in annoyance. They were all ready to lynch the playgirl that sat before them but that'll have to wait till the perpetrator had a chance to speak apparently. The only problem is, Natsuki isn't the type to handle these types of situations very well. And so, she blurted out the first thing that popped in her head.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

Everyone including Natsuki furrowed their brows after this outburst. Dead silence overcame the studio as Natsuki winced at her stupidity and scorned herself.

_Why the heck did I say that? It didn't even make sense! Great, just great… This ought to clear my innocence now. **Sigh** Well, it's not like things can get any worse._

And there's the cue. This sort of phrase is usually like giving permission for the universe to work their magic and prove how wrong Natsuki is.

"Okay then… Next we have a special guest. It wasn't easy to get her on the show but this is Chie H Show, and nothing is impossible!"

Rather quite proud of herself, Chie turned to the side of the stage and proceeded to introduce the next guest.

"Please give a warm welcome to the 3rd year student of Fuuka, the lovely, the elegant Lu Ahn!"

Everyone clapped and greeted the older girl with approval. It was totally different from what Natsuki received. And she could see a good number of the audience swooning as Ahn walked onto the stage then turned to scowl at her when Ahn sat next to her.

_This… can't be good._

When it involved Ahn, it was never good for Natsuki. As a matter of fact, ever since she met Ahn, her life have become extremely… difficult. Natsuki kept her eyes glued to the floor and didn't dare to look towards Ahn in fear of what any of her actions would cause.

"Welcome to our show Lu-sama."

"Ara, it is a pleasure to be here."

Ahn seem to be very calm and composed as she politely replied to the greeting.

_Ok, so far, so good. Maybe if I just keep still, nothing bad will happen._

Yes, because fate is always so kind to our naïve young puppy that she actually believed in this. Thus, fate had no choice but to remind her that that just won't be happening. For the next events to come, Natsuki will be lucky if she makes it through the night in one piece.

"Lu-sama, I can understand that this might be difficult for you. But I and my loyal audience would be grateful if you could share your side of the story with us."

That did it. Chie have successfully opened the floodgate that will drown Natsuki. It's not so much that Chie wanted to make Natsuki's life miserable. But this couldn't be helped. It was her job as a devoted gossip queen. It's not an easy job but someone had to do it.

**sniff sniff**

"Yes, well… I must admit it is quite difficult for me to speak of this matter. It pains me to no end to even consider that there may be another woman in my Natsu-chin's life."

**"Awww..."**

Some of the audience seems to sympathize with Ahn. Except for Natsuki of course. Eyes widen, Natsuki's jaw slacked as her head automatically raised and turned to her right.

_Another woman?! If anything, SHE'S the OTHER woman!_

At this point, Natsuki didn't need to voice out her thought. A more familiar voice seems to be doing it for her and it was coming from the left side of the stage.

"Ara, I believe Ahn onee sama have taken my line. For I should be the one sadden at the prospect of MY Natsuki having another woman in her life."

Now, this is the million-dollar question. Is the current situation a good thing, or a bad thing? Natsuki is more than happy to see her beloved. And is grateful that Shizuru seemed to be siding with her. On the other hand, seeing how they seem to be throwing daggers at each other with their eyes, indicated how dangerous this could get.

_Demmit, I don't see any good place to take cover._

Natsuki contemplated as she looked around her surroundings again. Surely, there are a lot of people that would kill to be seated between the two beauties, much less being fought over by them. But at this moment this was nothing more than a war zone to Natsuki. And she was caught in the crossfire.

_Maybe I can use that stupid host as a human shield. She doesn't look too sturdy but I guess she'll do._

Chie feeling a chill as Natsuki was eyeing her dangerously, felt the need to give a stern warning.

"Na-chan, I'm flattered… well, not really. But you're not my type so I would appreciate it if you could refrain yourself from giving me that 'come hither' look. Besides, unlike you, I'm loyal to my girlfriend."

Chie then turns towards the audience and winks at a certain dark brown hair girl sitting in the front row. The girl replied with a lovely blush and a loving smile while Natsuki just gave that 'what the hell' expression.

"Ahem, now then. I'm sure it's not really necessary for her introduction as I know everyone here knows our ever so beautiful Kaichou. Even still, lets show our much we appreciate her presence by putting our hands together."

Shizuru gave a slight nod just enough to acknowledge the audience but her attention went straight back to the cause of her troubles.

"Thank you for having me. This would give me the opportunity to make clear exactly who MY Natsuki truly belongs to."

While stressing on the word 'my', Shizuru took Natsuki's left arm and pulled her closer to make sure she got her point across. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to get Ahn to back off for she took Natsuki's right arm and started pulling towards her.

"Yes, this would be the perfect time for you to realize that Natsuki loves me so I suggest you go back to your little office and do your duties as Kaichou like a good little girl."

_Why am I being treated like a rubber band? Why? I mean… I know I'm not an angel. But I haven't been that bad either. Kami, why are you punishing me?_

As Natsuki was being pulled on both sides, she looked up hoping she would get a reply from Kami while the two older girls were verbally battling it out. The confused puppy was totally at her wits end. Now that she was physically caught, there was no chance of escape. Then a sudden movement from the oldest girl of the three brought Natsuki's attention back.

"You insolent brat! Anyone with a shred of intelligence will tell you that my body is faaaaaar more 'developed' then yours. In addition, I do NOT see any mark on Natsu-chin to indicate that she does in fact belong to you!"

It was scary enough that the overly calming Ahn was now raising her voice in such a threatening manner. But the evil like smirk on Shizuru's face was much more disturbing. Natsuki wasn't sure what to make of this. The only thing she knew right at this moment was that she was in grave danger.

Shizuru, not letting go of Natsuki's arm stood very calmly making her fiancé to get on her feet as well. As the two were facing each other, a dangerous glint in Shizuru's eyes made all the alarms in Natsuki's being go off like crazy.

Shizuru swiftly tore the front of Natsuki's shirt just enough to expose the upper chest. Natsuki was so shocked that she couldn't eve blink. But the next course of action sent Natsuki screaming bloody murder for Shizuru… bit right into the flesh just above her left breast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

TBC

--

A/N:

Ah, I finally finished this chap. This theme was inspired by talk shows. I was actually thinking of something like "Jerry Springer Show". (For those you live the States might be more familiar with this show) But as I kept writing, it was getting way too long and felt if I pursued with the physical fights, it'd be even longer. Which could've been done but then I would've had to split this chapter. But if I did that, I felt this chapter would've lost its humor.

Anyway, I know some of you guys wanted certain characters added on. I was thinking about doing so in this chapter but then, it would've made things bit complicated for me to work them into the story later on. But rest assured, they WILL be added in the near future. If anyone else any requests, please let me know and I'll do what I can.

Lastly… To all the authors out there, I have a request. PLEASE UPDATE YOUR HAPPY STORIES!! I feel so deprived of ShizNat stories that are happy/funny/fluffy. You know who you are! **cough-raineechan guubear ****yurianimeotaku****-cough**

I can't say thank you enough to all those that read this story and have left reviews. It really does give me a push to update even if I feel like it's not going anywhere.

--

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara.. Ahn onee sama, you should not be announcing such false information.

Ahn: Ara Ara, I do not know what you are referring to Shi-chin.

Shizuru: **sigh** I am referring to the announcement you have made regarding your well 'developed' figure.

Ahn: Ah yes. But I do not see why Shi-chin would say it is false. For it is true that I am 'bigger' than Shi-chin.

**Ahn looks straight towards Shizuru's chest**

**Shizuru frowns a bit and is just about to reply when Natsuki comes in**

Ahn: Ara Natsu-chin, perfect timing

Natsuki: Eh…

Ahn: Shi-chin and I were just debating who is better 'developed'. Would Natsu-chin be kind enough to 'test' the subjects and give judgment?

Danger! Danger Kuga Natsuki!! Flee for your life immediately!!

Natsuki: GOTTA GO!

**Natsuki runs **_**through **_**the door leaving Natsuki shaped hole**

Ahn/Shizuru: Ara ara…


	14. Chapter 13

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Natsuki bolted into a sitting position drenched with sweat. Her eyes darted everywhere trying to find her bearings but everything surrounding the room was foreign to her. As she tried to catch her racing breath, she heard sounds of rushing footsteps getting louder and louder.

All Natsuki did was just stare at the person standing before her not being able to fully recognize her. Then suddenly, the painful memory that caused her horrid scream came flooding back as she started clawing at the front of her shirt trying to open the front.

Once she successfully opened it she began to examine herself for any _mark _that should NOT be there. After examining and re-examining, she was satisfied and was finally able to relax for all of 3 seconds because she just got reminded that she was not alone at this moment.

"Ara… Free show?"

The owner of the voice filled with tease was the last person Natsuki wanted to see and so, along with a deep sigh, she kept her eyes shut hoping the said person would disappear if she ignored her enough.

Few seconds passed by until she felt a slight breeze across her front. Being so relieved the whole biting incident was just a horrible nightmare that she had completely forgotten to button up her shirt.

"AH!! ECCHI!!"

Natsuki screamed as she frantically covered the front with her shirt, then proceeded to pull the blanket over her head.

The site was just too adorable to leave alone and so, Anh started tip toeing her way towards her victim with two hands making that 'I'm gonna tickle you' motion. And just before she was about to pounce on the poor already traumatized SEVERAL times puppy, she heard her name being called out in a very dangerous tone.

"Anh-onee-sama…"

As if her upper body was frozen from the tickle stance, Anh turned her whole upper body towards the person calling for her. Anh wasn't the type to be easily intimidated but when she was, it was for a very good reason.

Shizuru standing before her onee-sama, with that ever so polite smile and her hands folded neatly in the front. Ever heard the phrase: Killer smile? Oh if looks could kill THIS would definitely be the one.

Anh was very smart needless to say so she knows when she needed to back off. Besides, she did get to see a 'free show', she was more then content. So, she decided to give a quick greeting to her little cousin, casually dropping the comment that she did no harm to the little puppy and made her way out of the clinic.

Once the two were alone, Shizuru's face softened as she slowly made her way to the bed and sat on the bed facing her beloved. She was more than happy to have some alone time. And to get Natsuki to come out, she lightly tapped her index finger to where she'd guessed to where Natsuki's head would be.

Natsuki hesitantly peeked from the covers to be greeted by a pair of dark red eyes. Oh how she was glad to see those soothing eyes. Feeling safe, she let the blanket drop to her lap once again exposing her front totally forgetting she didn't actually button up her shirt earlier.

"Ara… Free show?"

Talk about déjà vu. Natsuki scrunched her brows before realizing AGAIN how exposed she was.

"SHIZURU!!"

She yelled with less energy then earlier while she pulled the blanket over her head. There was just so much yelling she could do in one day. And there was Shizuru, just chuckling away. But feeling sorry for her abused puppy, she decided this isn't the best time to be teasing. She'll just save that for later.

"Ara, I am sorry Natsuki. I just could not help myself."

"Yeah… well… guess it can't be helped. You two ARE related after all."

Natsuki mumbled under the sheets while wresting with her shirt to button it all the way up properly.

Shizuru wasn't quite sure what Natsuki meant by the reply. But she didn't like the sound of it one bit. She was sure to look into this more later on. But for now, she needed to get Natsuki and herself back to the dorm. Hopefully, they'll be able to spend little more quality time before the day is over.

Shizuru and Natsuki weren't in a hurry to get back to their rooms. By the time they got the 'okay' to leave by doctor Yohko, the sun was about to set. With the nice cool breeze passing by, the walk was quite pleasant.

Shizuru being the ever so caring girlfriend that she is insisted on seeing Natsuki to her room and making sure she is comfortable. Natsuki would've resisted more but considering the condition she was in, she was in no mood to argue. Or rather, she had no energy to do so.

Once they reached Natsuki's room she fished out her keys and proceeded to open the door. Thinking that she'll finally be able to get some rest she pushed the door rest of the way only to just stare in disbelief. And the first thing that came out of her mouth was…

"What the hell…….."

Shizuru curious as to what could've caused this reaction peeked over Natsuki's shoulder. This was quite unexpected indeed. With both her brow lifted questioningly, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ara………"

TBC

--

Author's Note

Yes.. I know. It's too short. It went too fast. And it's been waaaaay too long since I updated. But I would like to say on my own defense… It's Yurianimeotaku's fault! Her muses kidnapped my muses so I had to rent some from "Muses-R-Us". Yeah... so that's why the quality isn't as good. shifty eyes

I would also like to give a shout out to one of my favorite authors Mr Leebot! Please update soon? And yes.. I'm very demanding. LOL)

Anh: Ara Free peep?

Director: CUT!! Anh-sama… The line is: Free SHOW… Not PEEPING..

Anh: Ara…. Kaninna Director-san. There are so many lines, I keep getting them confused.

Director: **sigh** That's quite alright. Please do your best.

Anh: **the most innocent smile toward Natsuki **Ara..Natsu-chin is looking at me so intently.

Natsuki: You're doing it on purpose…. **in an accusing tone**

Anh: What ever do you mean Natsu-chin?

Natsuki: Don't think I don't know what you're doing. This is the 3rd time you messed up on THAT line.

Anh: Mou… I am not perfect you know. **sniff sniff** I understand that everyone has high expectations of me, but… **sniff** It is just so hard sometimes. **wiping away fake tear** I make couple little mistakes and everyone is all upset with me.

Natsuki: **total panic mode** No! No!! I'm not upset with you!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! **leaps towards Anh and hugs her**

Shizuru: Na. Tsu. Ki. **glowing red eyes**

**Natsuki slowly turns towards Shizuru**

Natsuki: Shi….Shizuru…… I………..

Unable to finish shooting rest of the scene due to destruction of the set plus some injuries to certain... midnight hair girl and certain someone's cousin


	15. Chapter 14

Natsuki just stood at the doorway not quite sure of what to do. Shizuru wasn't sure what to make of this either but she figured they could deal with it once they're inside.

"Natsuki, we should get in. Unless… Natsuki wishes to shower me with affections right here and now for everyone to see?"

There is never a dull moment with Shizuru around. Even though it took Natsuki a few seconds to absorb the teasing comment, it definitely hit home.

"Shizuru!"

The lovely blush once again adorned Natsuki's face as she stepped aside to let her teaser inside first like the gentleman she is. Of course, Shizuru would've gone ahead with her 2nd attack but decided to save it for now. They had more pressing matters to look into.

As Natsuki stepped into her room she saw a lump in her bed. Quickly getting into defensive mode, she pushed Shizuru back telling her to stay put until everything was ok.

She slowly crept up to the uninvited intruder readying herself for a fight. Then she quickly pulled the blanket off the sleeping form. Rudely awaken, the figure slowly got up in the sitting position rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Ara… How rude. And I was having such a nice dream too."

She said as she put her hand over her mouth to cover her yawn. All three remained silent. That is until Shizuru noticed how Natsuki just stood frozen in place. It seems that our Anh had made herself quite at home. Not only she 'borrowed' Natsuki's very loose t-shirt, but also that was the ONLY thing she seemed to be wearing. Thus gave perfect view of many MANY places that only 'special' people were allowed to see.

Eyes widen, Shizuru quickly jumped besides Natsuki and covered the innocent puppy's eyes to keep them being tainted. If anyone would taint them, it would be her! After making sure her view was completely blocked, Shizuru hissed at her onee-sama.

"Anh-onee-sama, please make yourself decent. NOW."

"Ara… I would Shi-chan but I am afraid I cannot do so at the moment. I have nothing else to wear."

"Onee-sama, use the blanket…"

Seeing how there was no visible clothing that seem to belong to Anh, Shizuru decided the next best thing would be for Anh to bundle herself with Natsuki's blanket. At least that way, Natsuki won't be staring at a half naked Anh.

If this situation weren't so serious, Shizuru would've laughed at her onee-sama right now. Being wrapped up like that sort of reminded her of 'pig in a blanket'. Still this wasn't the time to laugh. As much as she loved Anh, she crossed the line and needed to be put in place. But before Shizuru could get one word out, Anh pointed to few neatly stacked piles of envelopes.

"Before you say anything Shi-chan, I think you and your cute puppy should take a look at those. And that will also give me time to go to the bathroom and make myself… little more presentable, yes?"

Shizuru thought for a moment and agreed that be the best course of action for now. But she'll definitely be getting her point across to Anh that her Natsuki is off limits even if it meant she had to take less civilized manners.

"I agree, but we WILL have a conversation regarding this incident onee-sama."

Just as Anh gathered herself and made her way to the bathroom, Natsuki must've gotten over the shock and spoke up.

"What's going on? Shizuru, why are you covering my eyes?

Making sure Anh was out of view, Shizuru slowly removed her hands and was greeted by the most brilliant emerald eyes. And Natsuki tipping her head slightly to the side making her look like a confused puppy just made her seem even more adorable.

"Shizuru? Are you okay?"

"Hai… I am just… admiring how beautiful you are."

Of course, right on cue, Natsuki's cheek flared like fireworks. It's just so easy to get her to blush that Shizuru didn't even have to try.

Feeling just a tad shy from the loving gaze her fiancé was giving her, Natsuki darted her eyes around the room trying to think of any topic to break the silence. Her eyes set on the same stacks of envelopes Anh pointed out earlier. Walking up to her desk, she took the envelope that was on the top of the pile, which was light Amethyst in color.

"So… what's all this?"

"Ara… these are called envelopes. A person would use this to enclose such things as letters and other documents."

**blink blink**

"You hate me, don't you?"

Was the only response Natsuki gave while giving the most pitiful yet irresistible pout. If Shizuru had weak self-control, she would've pounced Natsuki on the spot. But alas… There will be time for that later. After a few chuckles, Shizuru decided to take the envelope that was in Natsuki's hand and opened it.

"I wonder who could it be to send my Natsuki a letter. Hmm… Is Natsuki cheating on me and getting love letters from her mistress already?"

"Shizuru!! Please… There's a limit as to how much I can take…"

After a sad excuse for reprimanding, Natsuki took the letter back from Shizuru's hand and started reading.

To Kuga-san,

I will make this short not to waste both our times. STAY AWAY FROM OUR SHIZURU-SAMA! Or you shall suffer the consequences! She does NOT belong with delinquents playgirl like you!

Sincerely,

Graceful Althmyst Club Member (Membership Status: Silver)

Well, this was somewhat expected. At least for Shizuru it was. Ever since she stepped foot onto this campus, she have become very popular. The sheer number of her fans has grown so big that a few of the girls decided to start an official club. Hence was born: The Graceful Althmyst Club. So far, at least half of the school is a member. What they do in these club meetings… Natsuki will find out soon enough.

TBC

--

A/N:

First off, I'm sort of catering to those that reviewed. Anh wasn't supposed to be in this chapter but since I've seen so many that mentioned it, I didn't want to disappoint. Also, this is only half of what I had in mind for this chap but as I strained to get this far, I figured I just cut this one short and update now rather then take another month or so till I posted it.

I know it's short. I'm sorry. And to make up for it I have an omake this time!

Omake:

Director: Action!

As Natsuki stepped into her room she saw a lump in her bed. Quickly getting into defensive mode, she pushed Shizuru back telling her to stay put until everything was ok.

She slowly crept up to the uninvited intruder readying herself for a fight. Then she quickly pulled the blanket off the sleeping form. Rudely awaken, the figure slowly got up in the sitting position rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Natsuki/Shizuru: . . .

Natsuki: Ano….. Who are you?

The mysterious character realizes whom it is that was talking to her.

Mysterious Character: What are YOU doing here?!

Natsuki: WTH! This is MY room! Who are you and what did you do with Ahn-chan!

Mysterious Character: Quit yelling, will you! **Sigh** I thought this was Shizuru's room.

**Natsuki's eyebrows twitching**

**Shizuru just standing behind Natsuki looking lovely as ever**

**Turns around to see Shizuru just starring at the girl and covers Shizuru's eyes and glares at the weirdo**

Natsuki: I see. And… Care to explain why you're half naked?

Mysterious Character: Are you deaf?? I told you. I thought this was Shizuru's room!

Shizuru: Ara…

**Sighs and turns around while guiding Shizuru out of the room**

Natsuki: Shizuru… we really have to do something about those deranged fangirls of yours. Security! There's another one on the set!

--

Bonus!

Did you guys know that there's a new line of Barbie coming out? It's called Divorce Barbie. It comes with all of Ken's stuff……

ROFL! What?! You can't tell me that's not funny! Although, I have to admit, it took me a few seconds to realize it was a joke. hahaha


	16. Chapter 15

The evening consisted of Anh trying her best not to get thrown out of the room, while practically chasing Natsuki and insisting that if she were to leave, she at least deserved a goodbye hug and kiss. Of course, this did not sit well with Shizuru. She started chasing after Ahn, so that her beloved would not get violated…again.

As Natsuki climbed over furniture and various obstacles, trying hard to keep away from Anh's grabby hands, she couldn't help but be amazed at how good both Anh and Shizuru were keeping up with her. One would think, with their refined upbringing as graceful young ladies, they wouldn't even fathom the idea of chasing someone around a room…much less climbing over objects.

After nearly half an hour, Natsuki finally had enough. She stopped dead in her tracks and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"ENOUGH!!"

This outburst startled her two pursuers, causing them to stop abruptly. Natsuki turned to them, wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, and scolded her admirers.

"Okay, I have had more than enough of this. This is only my second day of school and within those two days, I have gotten engaged; not that I'm complaining about that by the way; chased, branded a player, threatened by crazy fangirls, am in constant danger of being molested by my fiancé's cousin, and…did I mention…being chased?! Now, if you both would excuse me, I'd like to have some time to myself. I need to meditate, so I won't go insane. GOOD NIGHT!"

Natsuki pushed both older girls out the door of her room and locked it. It all happened so fast, neither girl had a chance to complain. Both girls stared at the door in silence before Shizuru frowned and spoke without looking at her cousin.

"Anh-oneesama, once we get back to our room, we will go over certain rules that I feel are very, VERY important for you to follow."

Shizuru started walking to her room. Anh sighed in defeat, knowing she was about to get an earful once they got back to their room, and reluctantly followed her cousin…wisely staying a few feet behind. As Anh walked, she snickered to herself, quite satisfied with the entertainment for the night. She smiled wickedly and whispered to herself.

"There is always tomorrow!"

--

All things considered, Natsuki surprisingly had a very restful night. The chaos from the previous day really wore her out. She woke, expecting the worst, but was quite surprised when the morning went by without incident. Of course, the other students were still whispering and such, but at least no one tried approaching her, which pleased her. As satisfied as she was, there was still one thing bothering her as she walked along the path towards the rose garden, where she was meeting Shizuru for lunch.

All morning long, she had this strange feeling that someone was watching her every movement, but every time she turned to see if anyone was, there wasn't anyone there. The memory of reading those stupid threatening letters popped into her head.

"Nah… I'm just being paranoid. Shizuru said those girls were a bit obsessive, but harmless. Besides, what are they gonna do? Kidnap me, take me to some deserted building, and do weird stuff to me? HAHAHA"

Natsuki laughed at the image of her; the rough, tough, lone wolf being kidnapped by girly fangirls.

**SWUSH!**

Suddenly, a figure clad in midnight blue ninja-like clothing stood in front of Natsuki with her back turned. Natsuki, having her share of 'battle' experience, noticed the person in front of her was in a defensive fighting position. Not understanding what was happening, she was about to question the stranger, when she noticed another figure clad in royal purple ninja-like clothing, advancing towards them.

"What the hell is going on now?!" Natsuki yelled, irritated.

"Natsuki-sama, please find yourself a safe place to hide while I take care of this. I shall protect you with my life!" the mysterious girl proclaimed with great pride as she kept her eye on her opponent, ready to counter any attack.

_Pro…tect me? You have got to be kidding me! I knew it…Kami was just toying with me. First make me feel somewhat safe and let my guard down, then BAM!_

While Natsuki silently berated herself for being so naïve, the blue ninja threw a marble-like object that exploded into a powder-like substance. In that instance, the girl grabbed Natsuki's wrist and proceeded to run into the woods, pulling Natsuki behind her. As Natsuki was being pulled through the woods for her safety, a thought manifested.

_Wait…why am I running? I could've taken care of that ninja wannabe with one arm tied behind my back!_

Natsuki put on the brakes and came to a screeching halt, causing her would-be savior to be reeled back from the force and landing on her butt.

After a brief awkward silence, the ninja tried to hide her embarrassment by dusting herself off, kneeling on one knee, and bowing down in front of Natsuki. This made Natsuki very uncomfortable and she was at a loss of what to do, so she did what she usually did…nothing. She decided to ignore the kneeling girl and turned to leave. She was almost away, until the unknown girl called out to her.

"Natsuki-sama"

Natsuki was torn between completely ignoring the girl and continuing on her way or sticking around to listen to whatever she had to say. Natsuki chose the latter. She didn't know why she did, but she had a gut feeling what this girl had to tell her might be useful information in the future.

"Umm…yeah?"

"I am pleased that you are unharmed."

"Uh…yeah, thanks. And…who are you?"

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness. I am Rioshi Rainee, head of the Sentinel, the Midnight Wolf tribe. I was given the honor to protect and serve you."

--

AN:

First, I'd like to thank Yurianimeotaku for betaing this chapter. She made my life sooo much easier by doing so.

Second, I don't know if you guys noticed but I added in Rainee-chan in my story, with her permission of course. And she'll stick around for a bit too. And for those that wanted to see RosaLee, not to worry, she'll be making an appearance very SOON.

No omake this time. I could but that means more delays on uploading this chap. And yes, I know it's really short. sigh But! If you kill me now, you won't get to read the end of it. :D I've started on the next chap so hopefully, I'd be able to upload it faster.

And I just want to say thanks to all my readers for all the support. Regardless of how lost I feel, I won't be abandoning this story. Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 16

Natsuki's left eye twitched at this introduction. Not only was this girl loony but also whatever tribe she's part of sounded so cheesy.

"Yeah… right… Look, I'm not sure what kind of weird Cosplay this is but I didn't sign up for it, ok? So leave me out of this in the future. Otherwise, I won't be held responsible for any physical damage inflicted."

She said with authority which she wasn't sure was the best move because Natsuki could swear she saw the ninja's eyes sparkle with adoration. But that was quickly shaken out as the loyal servant decided to go into details of what sort of danger lurked.

"Of course our tribe is well aware of your valor, but the Vipers are on the move Natsuki sama and we did not want to take any chances."

"Vipers… you say…"

"Hai. They are the assault branch of the Amethyst Clan."

"Amethyst Clan… Right… And… They are 'on the move' to do what exactly? Also, DON'T refer to me as 'sama', it weirds me out."

"Our intel have intercepted information leading us to believe that the Vipers are to take whatever action necessary to keep you away from Shizuru-sama. We, the Sentinels have been dispatched to assure your safety. And…"

The noble warrior paused for a brief moment contemplating whether she should say the next words or not but finally decided to do so with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And… since Natsuki… san have given me permission to be more familiar with her, it would give me great pleasure if you could call me Rainee-chan~"

_Rainee… chan? Of course, this all makes perfect sense now. I mean how could it not?_

Sarcasm wasn't really helping Natsuki at the moment. As a matter of fact, her frown deepened and frustration was taking over. Before she knew it, Natsuki grabbed a batch of her own hair in both hands screaming out loud.

"What the heck's wrong with this school!!! It's been three freaking days already!!! Third time is the charm, right?! Don't I deserve at least ONE normal day?! Really, is that too much to ask for?!"

Startled at this outburst, our young 'sentinel' was only able to look at her wide-eyed wondering what could've caused the one she admired to be so distressed. Unfortunately, before she could discover behind her charges' source of strain, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Oh for crying out loud!!! Now I missed lunch!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that, both started making their way back to the main building. It was bit surprising that Rainee-chan didn't shadow Natsuki back to her classroom to make sure she'd get there safe. But Rainee-chan pointed out a very obvious characteristic about the Amethyst Clan.

"Being that they are under the ruler of Fujino-sama, they must not do anything to tarnish her name. And so, they must display themselves to be good example to the rest of the student body. Which of course includes being on time for school and classes. They will not have time to make another attack now that the bell have rung."

"…"

What can Natsuki say to that? So rather than getting into it further, she decided to head back to class before she gets detention for being tardy. It's bad enough with all the crazy things happening, no need to add detention to it.

_Maybe Shizuru can explain all this stuff about the Vipers and Sentinels. Gah!!!! I can't believe I missed lunch because of this!!!!_

Deeply irritated not to mention hungry, Natsuki broke out into a sprint. She only had few more minutes till the bell would ring again signaling the beginning of the class. Considering how the past two days went by, no matter how much she wished, she knew there will be another chaotic day ahead of her. Especially considering what took place not too long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of blue eyes observed Natsuki as she jumped couple steps up to enter the building. The blond figure standing by the window of her classroom frowned as her target disappeared.

_Seems like Orchid viper failed her mission. No matter… The day is not yet over and there is more than one way to keep that… that… womanizer from trying to woo our pure and innocent Shizuru sama!_

Her train of thought was interrupted as the teacher called out.

"Rosalie san, I know the weather is beautiful and you would much rather be outside. Still education is still very important so if you would please take your seat, I would like to begin class."

"Ah, of course sensei. My deepest apology."

As Rosalie took her seat, the class began. But instead of concentrating on the subject of what was being taught, the wheel in her head started turning to come up with the next plan of action. With the first plan failing, she is now even more determined to keep that philanderer from tainting her ever-beloved Kaichou.

TBC

---------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Before you guys start cyber glaring and getting ready to cyber throw objects that might cause cyber physical pain, I have a very good excuse for this looooong over due chapter…

Okay… so I kind of don't but still. But at least I have it up and Rosalie finally made her appearance. It's not beta-ed this time so bear with all the mistakes please. I wanted to ask Yuri-chan but she seemed so busy… Anyway, I'll start working on the next chap tonight to make up for such a short chapter. Maybe I can get it up in few days.

I would also like to thank RAINEE-CHAN for nudging me to get my chapter out as well as her support.

Sorry… I do have an omake in mind. But I think I'll save that for the next chapter! Hug anyone?


	18. Chapter 18

School was finally over and not soon enough as far as Natsuki was concerned. Since she missed lunch with her fiancé, she was just itching to see her as soon as possible. And so, our lovable puppy made her way over to the student counsel room hoping she'd be able to make up for the quality time that was lost.

"Shizuru said the meeting starts at 5 so that'll give us about at least 30 minutes… No one else better be there or I might do something drastic. I haven't had a chance to spend any time with her ALL DAY because of all these crazies!"

Good thing her brooding came to an end. Otherwise, she would've walked right into the door. Natsuki carefully slid open the door and poked her head in. She saw Shizuru sitting behind a desk at the front of the class. It appeared she was writing some very important notes judging by the serious expression on her face.

"Ara… Natsuki~~~"

Not knowing why Natsuki suddenly felt bashful. She shyly walked in closing the door behind her. She kept her head down a bit hoping Shizuru won't notice the blushing... Again. But how can one not notice such a cute display? Certainly not Shizuru. If she didn't have the self control she did, the next moments would have X rated all over.

"Hi Shizuru…"

"I was worried when you did not come to have lunch. Did Natsuki find another pretty girl to replace me with already?"

Yes, Shizuru had discipline. However, she was still only human. And all humans have at least one craving they can't deny. For Shizuru, it was teasing Natsuki. The girls reaction was like a drug so as far as Shizuru's concerned, it's Natsuki's fault her for addiction.

"Waaa..h?"

Suddenly, events that occurred on her way to meet Shizuru for lunch flashed in her mind. Particularly, the weird ninja girl.

"She means nothing to me! I swear!"

_Why... did that sound so wrong?_

Natsuki pondered. There's just something not right about what was said so abruptly.

It's a very rare for Shizuru to be surprised by anything. She's always prided herself for being able to adapt to any situation no matter how unexpected it might be. However, this is no ordinary circumstance. This had to do with Natsuki and another female that was not her. Oh the hell's gate was about to be opened with a fury.

"She?... You were with another girl during lunch and that is the reason for your absence?"

It took Natsuki few seconds to piece together just why what she blurted indeed sound so wrong. Hoping to remedy the misunderstanding, she quickly went into what actually happened. It was bad enough there were rumors about her being a player. It's another for your fiancé to be thinking it.

Luckily, it seemed to do the trick as Shizuru dangerous aura started dissipating.

"Rainee-chan you say... Ara... She is turning out to be quite proactive."

"You know her?"

Natsuki asked in surprise.

"Not quite. I have never actually met her. However her name was on the list that I received yesterday."

Shizuru replied calmly as she walked closer to Natsuki.

"List? What list? You have list of loonies that comes to this school? Can I see it? Then maybe I can avoid them!"

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckled knowing that Natsuki was serious. And she couldn't blame the girl aware of all the events she's gone through the past few days.

"No puppy. It is not a list of 'loonies' as you put it. Her name was on one of the school club's members list. I believe the name of this club is Midnight Wolf?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed as her face morphed into an expression of deep thought.

_Okay… so what's more disturbing. The fact that someone actually named a school club Midnight Wolf? Although wolves are really cool. Or the fact that the school would approve such a name? This school is seriously so weird! Wait… if Midnight Wolf really exist… then…_

"Is there a club called Amethyst?"

"Why yes, there is. I assume you have... come across a member?"

Shizuru replied with a just a slight hint of uneasiness.

"That's one way of putting it. Wait... that weirdo said something about you being their 'ruler'. You're not... really their ruler or anything like that are you? Please PLEASE say you're not. There's a limit to the weirdness I can handle and I think I've already exceeded my limit for the day... "

She sat down on a chair nearby with her head hanging down, shoulders slumped. It was such a pitiful sight. Hoping to comfort her, Shizuru sat down on her lap and pulled Natsuki into a gentle hug. And again, she began to explain in little more detail regarding these so called clubs.

"No. I am not their 'ruler'. Nor am I involved with their club."

Shizuru stroking her hair so tenderly was already pacifying Natsuki's weary mind. Hearing that Shizuru's not mixed up in all that craziness was just a plus. So why would Rainee-chan say such thing? Natsuki didn't know the girl too well either but she didn't seem like someone that would lie about such thing.

"Then why did she say you are?"

Shizuru unconsciously sighed. It's not as if she didn't expect something like this. But she didn't think her fans would be so quick to act.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner about them. I did not think they would try to oppose to the situation this quickly."

"Oppose? Oppose what?"

"You... Us... This will most likely sound 'weird' to you but, the Amethyst club... They are my fan club. I suppose some of them are having a hard time accepting that we are together. While others, like Rainee chan have embraced the fact. They find you to be quite charismatic."

Hearing how Shizuru has her own fan club actually didn't surprise Natsuki. Somehow, it felt like it'd be more strange if she didn't have one. Nonetheless, this situation itself is still just bizarre.

"You're right. That does sound weird to me. Then why is that girl trying to protect me? Is Amethyst and Midnight Wolf in some sort of turf war? Is that why that Rainee girl was protecting me?"

"I suppose you could say that. Rainee was actually a member of the Amethyst. But as I have said earlier, she is one many others that have embraced our relationship. Which is why the Midnight Wolf club was created. As I said earlier, they find Natsuki to be very charming. In a way, they are your fan club."

Shizuru having her own fan club is understandable. She's been attending this school for how many ever years. She's pretty, smart, sophisticated, and much more. But why her? Okay, so many she had good looks to go by but what else was there for her to have fans in such short time?

"I don't understand. This is what... my 3rd day here? They don't know anything about me other than that I'm a transfer student who just happens to be your fiancé?"

Shizuru pulled away slightly to look deep into those soft green eyes. It astonished her that Natsuki didn't realize how alluring she really is.

"Natsuki... You... are... fascinating..."

As each one of those words were coming out, Shizuru felt her lips getting closer and closer to the other. And just when their lips are about to meet, the door suddenly opens wide open.

"GAH!"

TBC...

AN:

Umm... I'm sorry? *holds up puppy #1* No? How about this? *holds up puppy #1 AND #2*

Yes, I am alive and somewhat kicking. I can't believe it's been 3 years since the last update. If you want to see what kept me so occupied, part of the reason can be found on YouTube! Do a search for "Yorkies Version on Tug of WAR!" or "Yorkie: Buring snack!"

I know the style/writing is sloppy. Again... Sorry. I'll try to be better on the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't be another 3 years. ROFL o_O

Special thanks to:

Silverice90 - Sent me a pm not too long ago and guilted... I mean reminded me that I still had some unfinished business here. :p

dsaANON - I know you're lurking somewhere! Where are the stories?

LittleDemonInside - Where are the updates? (I know... total hypocrite, right? LOL)

DezoPenguin - Always love your SHORT but wonderful omake theater! Please update soon... (Again... hypocrite... *sigh*)


End file.
